From Badass to Rachel Berry?
by lemon drops16
Summary: When Rachel's cousin Melanie comes to Mckinley for junior year, the GLEE kids fin thing out about Rachel and her family that they never expected to know.."Are you searious? Rachel, before she came to this crap school, was a badass!" Eventually PuckelBerry
1. Rachel's Hot cousin!

Chapter 1: Rachel's Hot Cousin?

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Authors note: Just popped into my head randomly while listening to glee songs

Hope you like it my first glee story, I know eventually will be Puckelberry

* * *

It was a new year, and Rachel Berry was getting ready for her junior year at McKinley High School, she sighed softly. So many things had happened last year, she and everyone else in New Directions had become very close friends over the summer even Santana, Quinn had her baby and Shelby had adopted her. She smiled thinking about Beth. With a kiss on each of her fathers cheeks she walked to her pink convertible and quickly drove to pick up Quinn, who had surprisingly became one of her best friends, other then Brittany, Kurt and surprisingly Santana.

She pulled up in front of Quinn's house, she was back living with her mother, and honked the horn, she knew she was being rude but they had to hurry and she knew that once she was in Miss Fabray's line of sight they wouldn't get to school till around 4th period. Quinn rushed out of her house wearing a yellow long sleeve shirt and jeans.

"Hey Rach. So lets get a move on woman, we're gonna be late" Quinn said smiling lightly at her, Rachel rolled her eyes.

"This coming from the girl who takes 20 minutes to pick out an outfit." She shot back smiling. The drive to school was quite until the radio played Bad Romance by Lady GaGa, which had both girls belting the lyrics out, which had the other drivers on the rode staring at them as they passed. They pulled up in the parking lot, laughing about things that happened last year.

"I know! I still can't believe that Miss Pillsbury called Mister Shue and slut in front of all the teachers!" Rachel giggled as she walked to her locker and grabbed her books when she was being pulled into to two very strong arms, turning around she saw Mike Chang and Matt Rutherford grinning widely at them.

"Michael, put me down, I cant breath!" Rachel said while laughing causing the other three to laugh along with her, she was often told that her laugher was contagious. Mike was about to respond to her when they heard a loud squeal near the door. The small ground turned their attention towards the noise and saw Brittany rushing toward them.

"Hey Brit, good to see you too" Quinn laughed and grinned at Rachel when she was released from Brittany.

"Oh my Gosh! I'm so happy to see you guys, I had the best summer, what about you? Did you guys have fun? Oh! Rach, how was New York with your dads did you have fun there.. I'm just so hap-" Rachel stopped Brittany from rambling on with a finger to her lips, smiling gently at her friend, pulling her into another hug.

"You don't even know how much I missed you Brit." She told the blonde who smiled at her. "Hey San." Rachel said hugging the attractive Latina cheerleader, who hugged back and said hello.

"So did you guys here? There's suppose to be a new girl this year that's, and I quote, _"So smokin' hot that you wouldn't even believe that she's even real." _Apparently she transferred here from California…Why any one would want to go from California to Lima, Ohio I'll never know" Santana said shrugging her shoulders, just as Kurt and Mercedes walked up and joined their gossip.

"So I hear that the new girl is so hot that she's even giving you four girls a run for your money" said Kurt to the three girls. After Quinn had her baby. She and Puck rose back into their popularity surprising everyone in glee by taking them along. Rachel along with Quinn, Santana and Brittany were the most attractive girls in the school. Although Rachel ditching the clothes that made her look like a toddler dressing up in her grandmothers clothing, and the large words that most people at the school didn't understand had helped quite a bit. At least that's what everyone said.

"Yea right, There isn't a girl alive that could be hotter then all of us put together" Santana said rolling her eyes as she looked at her nails. The three boys nodded agreeing.

"I'm just telling you what Jacob Israel wrote on his blog" Kurt said moving his bang away from his face. Just as Santana was about to make a snotty reply, the school doors opened and in walked in the most gorgeous girl any of them had ever seen, apart from each other, of course. It was like everything was in slow motion as she walked in smiling at everybody, her skinny jeans and form fitting off the shoulder 'I love you' top seemed to leave nothing to the imagination, her semi dark brown hair reaching to her mid back and dark chocolate brown eyes seem to pull you in, and allowed no way to escape. She stopped in the middle of the hallway, asking a boy something who nodded and pointed over to where their group was.

"Crap! Maybe she knew we were talking about her." Kurt whispered to Matt, who didn't respond because he along with every other male in the hallway was to busy staring at the girl walking towards them.

"What Ray-Ray, I can't even get a hello?" she asked Rachel once she walked up to them, Rachel without a word screamed and launched herself into the girls arms. To say the others were shocked was an understatement.

"Oh My God! Melanie what are you doing here?" Rachel asked once she detached herself from Melanie's person. She just smiled with a glint in her eyes.

"Why I'm here to see my best friend and cousin, of course" She told Rachel grinning. THe rest of the Glee kids just continued to stare dumbfounded.

* * *

AN: Sorry but I'm having writers block right now.

Anyways that's the first chapter please tell me what you think.


	2. Rachel the Badass?

Chapter 2:

Diclaimer: I own nothing

Okay so this chapter is super long, i wrote when i was on a suger high, from oreo's, pixie sticks, and pepsi so sorry for the length of this chaper, i'll try to makes my next chapter not to long and not to short, please read the authors note at the end, it tells you were you can get the two shirts from the story :) anyways please read, enjoy and review :)

* * *

The hallway seemed to be in slow motion for everyone around Rachel hearing that the new girl was indeed Rachel's extremely good looking cousin. It was quiet as the small group looked between Rachel and 'Melanie' until..

"Whoa! You two are cousins!" Mike asked shocked, seeming to have gathered enough physical ability to move his lips and produce sound

"Well not by blood, but she's my daddy Alan's niece, we basically grew up together." Rachel explained as she linked arms with her. Everybody nodded and said hello when the morning bell rang.

"Well, I should get to class, first day in a new school, I'll eat lunch with you, okay Ray" she said and then walked off and into her first class. U.S History, where the teacher wanted her to stand up and introduce herself, where she politely refused.

"No thank you, I usually like to talk on my own terms" and then went back to looking out the window, the male teacher merely sputtered on about, his grading curve etc. things that no body in the class paid attention too. Halfway into the lesson she got a text from Rachel saying she would meet her in the lunch room by the doors, she quickly typed back her response, only to have a note land in front of her. She looked around and saw the only person that was looking at her was a very attractive guy with green eyes and a Mohawk, she read the note, snorted loudly wrote back and threw it at his head when the teacher wasn't looking.

He had wrote: _hey babe need a ride when you get home_.

And her simple reply was: _As if, but good try :p_ on her way to her next class he corned her at her locker. He was at least a foot taller then her after all she was only 5'5", he was grinning down at her with a smirk that, she knew he thought made him look badass.

"Hey babe, I'm Puck" she looked back up at him and raised a perfectly manicured eyebrow at him.

"Okay look, I'm going to say this once, I am not interested in you. Sorry" she said shrugging walking past him

"Hey wait, you're saying you're not interested in a stud like me?" Puck asked Melanie rolled her eyes and turned to face him

"Sorry but I don't like guys who don't have that much game with girls" she said smiling, leaving him standing there with a shocked expression on his face. Three periods later Melanie found herself being dragged to a table in the cafeteria by Rachel.

"Hey everybody this is my cousin Melanie" they said hello and she waved to the ones she met this morning. "Mel, this is Quinn, Kurt, Brittany, Santana, Finn, Mercedes, Artie, Tina, Mike and Matt, and the only person that isn't here is Noah." Rachel told her, she nodded and sat down when a boy came up to the table

"Dudes! The new girl, totally smokin' I tried to hit on her but she ignored me, no one ignores me! Especially a hot girl, so I have a kick ass plan on how to win her over" he said not noticing the amused faces of the rest of the glee members, he was about to say something else when Melanie turned around in her seat and smile sweetly up at him.

"Please _Puck_ do tell us of your brilliant plan on how to bag the new hot girl" Melanie said, watching the look of shock that washed over his face and then turned to embarrassment when his friends started laughing at him. Rachel smiled and nudged her.

"Noah, this is my cousin Melanie. Please don't hit on her" Rachel said looking up at him with her big brown eyes, he stared back down at her when he nodded, she smiled and hugged him a calming look passed over his face before he sat next to Finn, Matt, and Mike talking about football try-outs next Friday.

"I find that them not knowing how perfect they are for each other is very tiring" Kurt whispered to the girls, Rachel's mouth dropped and she hit Kurt lightly on the arm blushing. Melanie looked at her and she nodded, an evil smirk washed over her facial features and she glanced at her apple juice, Rachel glared at her.

"Don't even think about it Mel!" Rachel whispered with an angry look on her face, Melanie nodded her head and stood up slowly leaned down to whisper 'already did' and walked past her cousin, seeming to 'trip' over the leg of the chair, and dumped the apple juice over Rachel's head, soaking her white blouse through so you could see her pink bra, she let out a small shriek causing the boys to look over Mike and Matt looked away only when Brittany and Santana, smacked them on the back of their heads. Finn looked away not feeling right about staring at her, while Puck's face has gone blank and his eyes glazed over.

"Oh my gosh, Rach I'm so sorry! I tripped over the chair" Melanie said trying to keep the sorry look on her face and not grin, Rachel was glaring at her, they both knew that what she said was a lot of bull.

"Oh bull shi.." Rachel was stopped, by Mel placing a hand over her mouth.

"Ray, I have some clothes in my trunk, I'll go get them so you can change" she said and turned back to the table

"Puck can you take Ray to the bathroom to wait for me, while I get her a change of clothes?" she asked, when she didn't get a response she threw her pear at his chest causing him to stand up quickly

"I swear I wasn't looking at your chest Rach!" he defended looking at Rachel while she blushed, Mel smirked.

"I never said anything about looking at her chest" At least he had the decency to look embarrassed, she thought to herself. "I asked if you could take Ray-Ray to the bathroom by our U.S history class while I get her some clothes from my car" she said with her hands on her hips. Puck nodded quickly, pushing Jacob Israel over on the way out of the cafeteria when he stared at Rachel's chest. Melanie laughed quietly before turning back to the group quickly.

"Wait that is the Noah she went out with right?" she asked, when they nodded, she giggled. "Good, I'm glad, cause I was scared I got the wrong guy " she said and then skipped out humming softly all the way out into the parking lot to her car, but not before winking at the table leaving them with their mouths open.

"I love her! She's so…devious" Kurt said smirking, everybody nodded their head, although Brittany just followed what Santana was doing.

**Meanwhile~**

"Thank you for helping me Noah, It's very sweet of you" She said as he washed the juice from her hair.

"Well you helped me when I got slushied, and then with Beth" he said quietly she opened her eyes and smiled softly at him, placing her hand on his forearm, she looked up at him when she felt a flash of heat was over her body. Puck looked away trying to fight the blush that was trying to wash over his face, cuz' blushing in front of a girl, so not badass.

"Noah, I'm always here for you, you know that" she said standing up hugging him, her wet hair causing his shirt to soak through as well.

"Am I interrupting anything?" Melanie asked loudly smirking at the pair; they jumped apart from each other Melanie laughed loudly as her cousin glared, Mel ushered Puck out of the bathroom so Rachel could change.

"Ok, so why didn't you tell me, he was _that _hot?" Melanie whispered into her ear, while she began to work on Rachel's hair. Rachel rolled her eyes.

"I don't see how it would matter" She replied hotly, Mel glared at her.

"Oh please, I saw how he was practically undressing you with his eyes when I spilled my apple juice on you" Mel told her. "So why did you two break up?" she asked, hoping to change the subject before Rachel could go on a rant about purposely spilling juice on her.

"We broke up because, he was focused on his un-born child at the time" Rachel said sighing softly

"He has a kid?" she asked when Rachel nodded she went on. "Does he still have the baby?" when she got no answer, she took it for a no going on in her questioning, "Who's the mother?" she asked softly as she finished pinning Rachel's hair up into a stylish side bun (AN: See Bubzbeauty on YouTube for her very cute four summer looks) with a large pink flower clip where the bun starts to hid the hair tie from sight.

"Quinn. She went into labor after we finished our performance at regional's" she said softly.

"Wait, Puck and Quinn had a baby? Where they dating?" she asked, when Rachel shook her head, Melanie was even more shocked.

"No, Quinn was dating Finn at the time, he thought Beth, that's what they named her, was his, when everything hit the fan it all kind of fell apart, they hated each other for awhile, Finn and Noah. Noah stayed with Quinn till the baby was born and they dated over the summer, until they found that the only reason they liked each other was."

"The baby" Melanie said cutting her off, barely able to get the words out. Rachel nodded laying her hand on her cousin's arm.

"Yea because of Beth, but everyone's friends now, Noah and Finn made up. Its obvious Finn still has feeling for Quinn, but he's always been a little shy" she said smiling softly.

"Did you like Finn? Melanie asked, Rachel sighed and nodded

"We dated, at the beginning of summer, but he still had feeling for Quinn so we broke up" Mel nodded, as she began to apply a peach blush to Rachel's face, and then sent her into the stall to change.

"So, which one wanted to apart of Beth's life? Puck or Finn?" Mel asked

"Both actually, Finn when he thought Beth was his, and Noah the whole time. They ended up giving her to Shelby…My mother" Rachel said coming out of the stall, in a pink top much like Melanie's but it said 'I heart sweet things' with a strawberry for the heart, and a pair of distressed skinny jeans. Melanie's head whipped around so fast, you would have thought she had broken it.

"Did you just say your mother?" Melanie yelled, Rachel nodded

"I met her last year, when I was going out with Jesse St. James" Rachel spit out his name with so much venom that Mel recoiled slightly. "Her name is Shelby, and she was the Glee coach for Vocal Adrenalin" Melanie nodded, understanding that her cousin didn't want to talk about her mother right now.

"Are you ready yet Rachel? My legs are started to go numb!" Puck yelled outside the bathroom causing the two girls to roll their eyes.

"She's luck you know, Quinn, at least the father of the baby, let alone someone that wasn't, wanted to be apart of Beth's life. Not many teenage mothers can say that" Melanie said as she walked out of the bathroom and into the hallway with Puck.

"Noah, can I talk to my cousin alone? We'll meet you back in to cafeteria in a little bit" Rachel asked, Puck nodded and walked off, sparing one last look before heading back in and sat at the table

"Mel, Jonathan was a jerk, alright? It's not your fault" Melanie nodded whipping the tears away from her cheek and smiled brightly, linking pinky fingers, something they did since they were six years old, and walked back to the table.

"So, what were you two talking about? probably how hot and badass I am?" Puck said nudging Rachel, who rolled her eyes, opening her moth to say something in return when Melanie cut her off.

"Actually we were talking about my son Michael" She told them, Rachel looked at her shocked that she told them, Melanie gave her a look and she nodded, understanding that she didn't want to hide.

"You… you have a son?" Tina asked, Melanie smiled at her and nodded

"Yea I do, he's a great kid you guys would like him, he's two." She told them.

Quinn looked shocked. "But that would mean you had him…during your freshman year" Melanie nodded sadly

"Yup, I had him really young, but it doesn't change anything I love him" she said smiling, she brought out her phone and found a picture of him and her with finger paint all over their faces smiling brightly, his smile wide as he whipped some green paint on her nose, she turned her phone so they could see the picture, all the girls and Kurt 'ahhhed'

"He's so cute" Santana said smiling at the picture, something about the little boy just made them all smile, Melanie smiled

"He is, he looks a lot like his father" she said sadly, Rachel wrapped her arms around her.

"What happened to the father?" Mike asked, she sighed looking at Rachel.

"Jonathan, who was two years our senior, decided that she was lying about it being his baby, even though he was her first and only physical relationship at the time" Rachel told them.

"He then went on to tell the whole school what a lying slut I was, saying that I had slept with half the baseball team so it couldn't be his, I guess he didn't want to be tied down with a kid" Melanie finished for her. The group looked shocked and then Melanie laughed loudly. "The only good memory I have of that day was when Rach found out, she was sooo pissed" she said giggling.

"Hey he so deserved it!" Rachel protested, pouting as she pointed her finger at her cousin.

"Why, what happened?" Finn asked. Mel laughed

"When she found out, she went crazy, and when she saw him at lunch laughing with all his baseball buddies, she ran over, tackled him and punched him in the face like five times. She broke his nose!" Melanie finished with her hand over her mouth. Everybody looked at Rachel shocked, she just shrugged.

"Yea, and then he went whining to the principal…Pussy" Rachel said with a roll of her eyes, Puck turned his head to her, he never heard he cuss before.

"Yea, but all those years of acting classes taught you how to turn on the water works, which got him suspended and us in the clear." Melanie said knocking her shoulder with Rachel's.

"You're worse then I am, but you started younger" Rachel said smirking. "In like third grade this boy pushed me in the mud in my new dress so I started to cry, so Mel kicked him nuts, pushed him down sat on him and then literally made him eat dirt, he never did bother me after that" Rachel said laughing, along with the rest of the group as Melanie grinned proudly.

"Hey nobody messes with _my_ cousin and gets away with it." She told them

"You two are _so_ badass" Matt said, Finn and Mike nodded, but Puck shook his head.

"Nah Rach is to goody-goody to be badass" He said Mel turned her head and looked at him square in the eyes.

"Are you serious? Rachel, before she came to this crap school was a badass" Melanie argued. "She was lead singer in our school's glee club, she was the second most popular girl in school, I was first, and she was co-captain of the cheerleading squad along side me!" Mel told Puck, who rolled his eyes.

"No offence, but no way was Rach that cool" He said, Melanie narrowed her eyes pulled out her phone found a picture, and showed him, his eyes widened slightly. The picture was of her and Rachel at what looked like junior high school at a football game in their cheer uniforms and numbers on their cheeks; Rachel had the number six on her right cheek and Melanie had the number twelve on hers.

"Now do you believe me?" she asked smugly, he nodded silently.

"So, Mel are you gonna try out to be in Glee?" Rachel asked, Melanie shrugged

"I was thinking about trying out to be a cheerleader, but it wouldn't be the same if you weren't there Ray-Ray" she said giving her a look that clearly said 'try out, or you'll never hear the end of it' Rachel sighed

"I guess I could try out, but just cause you want me too" she said smiling.

"It'll be just like old times!" Melanie said clapping her hands together. The bell rang signaling that lunch was over. Melanie smiled. "I'll see you after school in Glee Ray, I have to go to class and girls we'll both see you at cheer try-outs tomorrow" Melanie yelled as she ran off to her next class.

"She's lucky I love her so damn much." Rachel muttered, Kurt laughed and linked arms with her and walked to their lockers to grab their things for their Chem. Class.

"So tell me more about this Jonathan boy, you seem to hate so much" Kurt said as they sat down in the back of the class. Rachel smiled and began to tell Kurt all about how hard a time Melanie had her freshman year having to deal with being pregnant and that father of the baby that wanted no part of her or Michael.

* * *

AN: Okay so I'm stopping here because this is really long, on my computer its like 7 1/2 pages, so yea and if you want to see the shirts that are in the story got to and click clothes the shirts and skirts are really cute and they're only 15 or 16 dollars, pretty cheap right? And you can also watch her on youtube for beauty and Make-Up tips as well :) Please review and tell me how you like the story so far. Next chapter is Melanie trying out for glee and Her and Rachel trying out to be cheerleaders… again!


	3. Baby Drama?

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

I really appreciate the reviews and all the readers who added me to their favorite story and story alert list, it means a lot. Please Review this chapter and tell me what you think.

* * *

Chapter 3:

Kurt was with Tina, Artie, Melanie and Mercedes in the back of the choir room, talking about Rachel when she lived in California with Melanie.

"So what was Rachel like in California?" Tina asked Melanie.

"Well, she wasn't that much different then she is now…except the clothes, she wasn't as crazy as she is here." She said. "but I guess since her dads made her promise that she wouldn't act up and try to be less popular she's had to overcompensate the fact that she isn't popular anymore with singing" Melanie added as an after thought.

"Wait, her dads made her promise not to be popular? Why?" Mercedes asked

"Uncle Alan and David, thought that her bad girl attitude was from being to popular and trying to maintain her reputation" She told them, they all nodded.

"What I don't get is after seeing that everybody thought she was a freak and slushied her like everyday, why her fathers wouldn't let her be popular again" Tina said them. "I mean they probably paid like hundreds of dollars to get her new clothes" She said again.

"What are you talking about?" Mel asked. Kurt sighed

"In our school, the social hierarchy is very clear, if you aren't at the top of the pyramid then you either get slushied, thrown in the dumpster or put in a port-a-potty and tipped over" He told her. "In my case it was the dumpster, Artie's case it was the port-a-potty and in Rachel's it was slushies, that's just how it goes" he said again. Melanie looked furious and huffed loudly. Everybody was already there, Rachel was sitting next to her cousin and Puck was on her other side when Mr. Schuester walked in the room

"Mr. Schuester, this is my cousin Melanie and she wasn't to be in Glee" Rachel said as soon as he walked in to the room, Melanie smiled at him and he nodded.

"Okay, your going to have to audition first" he said, she looked at him with a look that clearly said 'duh', he cleared his throat and called in the band, she stood up and walked toward him.

"Actually I'm going to play the guitar while I sing." She said and sat down on the stool that he placed out for her.

She looked at everyone and smiled. "This is an acoustic version of Pyramid by Charice…I hope you like it" She told them smiling. Melanie started to play the guitar and the room was quiet waiting to hear her voice.

Melanie's voice was somewhat deep and held a lot meaning, compared to her normal voice which sounded light, whimsical and carefree.

"_La da da da, oohhh_

_Stones, heavy like the love you've shown _

_Solid as the ground we've known _

_And I just wanna carry on_  
_We took it from the bottom up _

_And even in a desert storm_  
_Sturdy as a rock we hold_  
_Wishing every moment froze_  
_Now I just wanna let you know_  
_Earthquakes can't shake us_  
_Cyclones can't break us_  
_Hurricanes can't take away our love_

_Pyramid, we built this on a solid rock_  
_It feels just like it's heaven's touch!_  
_Together at the top, like a pyramid_  
_And even when the wind is blowing_  
_We'll never fall just keep on going!_  
_Forever we will stay, like a pyramid_

Melanie looked at Rachel and winked at her, who smiled back at her.

_Cold, never ever when you're close,_  
_We will never let it fold_  
_A story that was never told_  
_Something like a mystery!_  
_And every step we took we've grown_  
_Look how fast the time has flown_  
_A journey to a place unknown_  
_We're going down in history Yeah!_  
_Cyclones can't break u-s can't take away our looove!_

_Pyramid, we built this on a solid rock_

_It feels just like it's heaven's touch  
Together at the top,like a pyramid  
And even when the wind is blowing  
We'll never fall just keep it going  
Forever we will stay, like a pyramid _

_Ooohh yea ohh like a pyramid"_

Melanie took a deep breath and looked at everyone's face, it went from shock to amazement, soon she was being crushed into her cousin's arms as she hugged her.

"Mel that was great" she said grinning. "It's good to have you back" she whispered

"It's good to be back" Melanie said grinning. She looked at Mr. Schuester who smiled and nodded.

"Well it looks like we have a new team mate" he said, everybody started to clap.

"Okay well now we have to work on a new song for the Christmas talent show, any ideas?" he asked nobody spoke up, until Rachel noticed Melanie's facial expression.

"What are thinking Mel? I can literally see the gears moving in your brain" Rachel said, Melanie was drumming her fingers against her upper lip with a smirk on her face. Everybody turned to look at her

"Well it's a Christmas talent show right? We should the one song that everybody knows" she said looking at Rachel whose face had broken out into a wide grin.

"Mel you are a genius! Why didn't I think of that? We could teach the girls the routine easy, and daddy could get some of his friends to rebuild the same set up that we had, it's perfect!" Rachel exclaimed.

"What would you do without me?" Mel asked. "I would be in a deep dark funk" Rachel replied. "Damn right!" Melanie said giggling.

"Uh what are you guys talking about?" Quinn asked.

"In like 7th grade me, Rachel and a couple of our friends were in our Christmas talent show, and we sang Santa Baby. You know what I think I still have the video on my old MySpace." Melanie said. "Kurt can I use your Iphone? Rach, do you remember my old MySpace password?" she asked

"Wasn't it hotdogs" Rachel said, Melanie nodded and showed them the video

"I think we have our new Christmas number" Mr. Schuester said grinning. "Okay kids you can go, we'll talk more about it tomorrow" he said.

"Actually, Me Brittany, Quinn, Melanie and Rachel will be at cheer try outs and Matt, Mike Puck and Finn are going to be at football try outs" Santana said, he nodded

"Okay well then I'll see you guys Wednesday" he said and walked out, as everybody gathered their things Brittany broke the silence.

"Melanie, do you think we could meet Michael?" she asked, Melanie looked doubtful until Kurt looked at her.

"We really want to meet him, right guys?" he asked, they all nodded so she smiled and nodded.

"Only if it's okay with Rachel's dads, I am living with them now" she said. "and the boys have to help me unload all my stuff in my car, I'm pretty sure Uncle Alan and David already have my whole room set up" she said laughing.

"Finn, you can follow Noah, if you forgot how to get there, he knows were I live, and everyone else we'll see you there" Rachel said as they each walked to their cars. Finn, Matt and Santana in one car, Mike and Brittany in another, Quinn was with Rachel. Puck was by him self and Artie, Mercedes and Tina were with Kurt. They arrived at Rachael's house within minutes.

"Okay so when we first got here, he was really tired and fussy so I don't know if he's up for visitors right now. Oh hi Uncle Alan, Uncle David" she said. David Berry put his hand on her arm to stop her before she got inside the house.

Noah Puckerman, had almost forgot how tall and muscular David Berry was, and how threatening Alan Berry was even though he wasn't all that tall, not that he would admit that to anybody.

"What's going on daddy?" Rachel asked, her father looked at her and sighed.

"Melanie, we didn't know" He said, she gave him weird look before shrugging off his hand and walking into the house, only to stop halfway into the living room seeing someone holding her son. He was a good looking guy, around 19 or 20 maybe, he had golden brown hair and bight green eyes. Everyone walked in behind her only to hear Rachel gasp, as she gripped Melanie's hand.

"What are you doing here? Get away from my son" Melanie said her voice dangerously low, her face was set into a frown and her eyes were cold. Rachel knew the one thing Melanie never played with was when it came to Michael, so she gripped her hand tighter.

"Oh, but Mel, don't you mean **our **son?" Jonathan asked, the group's eyes had gone wide, looking at Jonathan, the man that left Melanie to raise their son on her own.

* * *

AN: Okay I could help but end it right here. I had to have some drama in my story. Hehe I'll try to update with the next chapter. I'm goin gto start on it later tomorrow afternoon after I finish everything i have to do. Please Review!

Anyways If you want to here the version that Melanie sang you can go to YouTube and type in heartofworship and look for the title of the song, Kayzel(the singer) is an amazing singer and you should really listen to her. Also the dance that they will be doing for the talent show is also on YouTube just type in Girls Generation Santa Baby and click that one that's in HD, their English is pretty good for them living in Korea


	4. The Truth Always Comes Out

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and Melanie, of course. Okay so I wrote this chapter at like 4 in the morning because I couldn't sleep last night so here yah go!

Again I just want to say that I really appreciate the reviews and all the readers who added me to their favorite story and story alert list, it means a lot. Please Review this chapter and tell me what you think.

* * *

Chapter 4:

**Melanie's POV**

My world has once again come crashing down at my feet because of this guy, Jonathan.

I can feel that my breath is coming out in short pants, and I start to feel light headed. Why can't he just leave well enough alone? Michael and I are doing fine without him, I realize that he never was one to just leave things the way they are, and that no matter how much I want to get away from everything that happened in California, to get away from _him_. I never will because he and I are bound together by our son forever.

I take a step forward and I feel Rachel, grip my hand tighter, her breathing is just as labored as mine, she's angry. I smile, this is why she's my best friend, she was never going to abandon me, or hurt me like Jonathan did.

"What are you doing here?" She asked harshly, I've never been so glad that she likes to talk so much seeing as how I can't seem to find my own voice, she lets go of my hand, and I feel weak and like a little kid who just lost their mother in the store, as she moves farther away from.

"Like I said, I'm here to see my son" he said quietly looking down at her, like he used to look down at everybody, he looks the same as I remember, he's still tall he has the same golden brown hair and the same deep green eyes that I used to love to get lost in that summer at least three years ago, now I can barely even look at him, in fear of breaking down.

"Rachel." I say quietly, my head was down. I'm trying to hide the tears that were starting to build up in my eyes. I could feel the familiar knot in my stomach, and lump in my throat, my legs felt they were going to give out. Rachel knew this was killing me, she could see that I wanted to scream and hit him, let out all my pain and anger so badly but I couldn't because Michael was here and I didn't want him to see me that way.

"Daddy, could you take Michael up and put him to bed?" Rachel asked, Uncle David and Alan nodded taking Michael, kissed both of us girls on our heads and headed upstairs. All I could do was stare at the floor, I didn't want to look at him, but I knew I had to.

"Why?" I whispered softly looking at him. I would be surprised if anyone even hurt it.

**Normal POV**

"What?" Jonathan asked, Melanie brought her head up and looked into his eyes, her sad brown doe eyes filled with unshed tears.

"I said why? Why are you here?" she asked, he voice staying at the same quiet level.

"I told you, I wanted to see.." he said turning his head to look up the stairs.

"Now you want to him, now you want to your son!" Melanie yelled Jonathan and everybody looked shocked hearing her raise her voice, after she was so quiet just a few minutes ago. "You had two years to see him! Do you know how different people looked at me? How alone I felt?" Melanie asked, walking up to him, he was looking at something on the other side of the room.

"Look at me!" she yelled Jonathan's eyes focused on hers, guilty green eyes clashed with sad brown ones, Rachel moved toward her, but Quinn held her back shaking her head

"She needs to get through this one on her own, she needs to do this" Quinn whispered to Rachel who nodded, but was still ready to jump at him if she needed her too.

"Do you know how lonely I was? I needed you, and you left me all alone, and for what? Huh for what!" she yelled again finally letting lose her tears.

"I was scared!" he yelled back at her after a few moments of silence.

"You think I wasn't scared? I was terrified, I asked you, begged you to help me, I didn't want to raise a baby alone. I was only 15 years-old Jonathan!" she said. "You saw how cruel everybody was to me and you didn't do anything, nothing to stop it from happening!" she said. He swallowed looking ashamed.

"Would you have come to me, if you knew I almost had a miscarriage? That I almost lost Michael, our son, because of how cruel people that I thought were my friends were being, and how sad and depressed I was, or that I could have died while giving birth to him?" she asked him staring up at him sadly, even though she was angry, she couldn't stop the tears from flowing from her eyes. He opened his mouth and then closed it again.

"Do you know how many times, he asked me about you huh? He always said '_Mommy, how come I don't have a daddy, like all the other boys and girls do? Does daddy not love me'_ He asked me so many times till one time he asked I burst into tears, he's never asked me again. He's afraid he'll make me sad" she told him, his breathing had gone raged and his eyes were starting to tear over.

"Wha—What did you tell him?" he asked softly, slightly afraid of her answer, he closed his eyes

"I told him daddy loves him, but he just wasn't around" she said looking up at him, he let out a breath opening his eyes, and the tears began to fall onto his cheeks.

"I…I don't know how I can make it up to you. I know that me being scared isn't an excuse for what I did, and what I said, but I really want to get to know him. Please I've missed so much, and I regret every second that I wasn't there with you, with both of you" he said, she looked at him as a new batch of tears worked their way from her eyes.

"You know when Ashley called and told me that you went into labor, I freaked out. I drove to the hospital and I sat in my car for about three hours, I didn't know what to do, but I knew that Rachel and your father would kick my ass if I just showed up there" he told her smiling slightly at Rachel when she nodded her head. "I was so scared, knowing that you probably hated me, for leaving you alone like I did, I couldn't go in there, so when Ashley saw me when she was leaving about four or five hours later, she told me you had a boy and that you named him Michael, When I heard that I just sat there in my car and cried" he said, wanting to reach out and touch her and wipe her tears away, to pull her to his chest and make everything go away, but he knew he didn't have the right to touch her anymore so he grabbed at the hem of his shirt to stop himself, Rachel noticed this action and her face softened slightly and her mouth formed and 'oh'.

"You went…you went to the hospital, when I was in labor?" she asked. "Ashley never said anything" she said shaking her head, he nodded sadly.

"Yeah I went and after you had him, I think I stood and started at him in his little crib for like three hours, he was so beautiful, just like you. Melanie" he said sadly. "I went to your room you know every night until you went back home, course it was when everybody had left, and you were asleep already, I just sat there and looked at you, I cried sometimes, thinking it could have been if I wasn't so much of a coward and stayed with you, I fell asleep and your dad found me the next morning one time, he wanted to kick my ass, until he saw my face, god I was mess my eyes were so red and bloodshot I looked like _Shit_, he saw how bad I felt, he decided not to make me feel worse then I already did" he said. She sobbed, biting her lip as she looked at him, she looked back at everybody all the girls and Kurt were crying, silently, she thought she saw some of the guys wipe their eyes as well.

"Didn't you ever notice, how nobody said anything after you had Michael? They didn't say anything cuz' when James said something about you on the baseball field, I kicked his ass, after that nobody said anything…and those presents for Michael that you got, all the stuffed animals and the Disney movies, they were all from me. I know how much of a Disney freak you are" he told her.

"He still has them, the gifts. He loves tiger, he sleeps with it every night" she told him, he gave her sad smile

"I just wanted to give him something, since I couldn't be there for him" he told her. "Well I should go." He said stepping forward to give her a hug but thought differently and walked back toward the door, looking back at her with a sad smile washing over his face, he turned back around and left Rachel's house, Leaving Melanie sobbing in the middle of the living room. Melanie whipped out her phone and dialed a number.

**Melanie's POV**

**-Phone conversation-**

"Daddy, I have to ask you something…did Jonathan ever come to the hospital after I had Michael?" I asked, there was a slight pause

"Why do you want to know?" daddy asks, he's hesitating to answer me.

"Daddy please tell me, please" I realize I'm begging him now, I know he'll tell me because I know how broken I sound at the moment.

"He went every night, he slept in the chair that was next to your bed and just started at you, he held your hand every second and cried, he regretted what he did, you could see it in his eyes" daddy says, I start to cry harder, Rachel comes next to me and puts her arm around me.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I ask him, I needed to know.

"He didn't want you to know that he was there, he wanted to prove to you that he had changed, that he regretted what he did every second of the day. He wanted you to be proud of him like you used to be, he wanted to prove to himself and everyone that he deserved to love you and your love in return, he asked me to sing Michael 'somewhere over the rainbow' every night to help him sleep since he wouldn't be there to do it himself, he knew that was your favorite song" daddy tells me softly, my eyes go wide and my heart starts to beat faster, I look at Rachel, she looks so shocked, I stared at the door, before dropping my phone to the ground and rushing outside, I could here Rachel talking to my dad and everybody calling my name but i didn't care i just needed to find him, I looked down the street and see him walked slowly with his hands in his pocket. It was raining harshly, but I still ran after him.

"Johnny!" I called, I could see him freeze and his back tense. I haven't called him that since the day I told him I was pregnant. I ran behind him and latched myself to him back, wrapping my arms around his waist and cried into his back, his shirt was already soaked through from the rain and mine were too.

"Mel" he whispered. I barely heard him over the rain, it was hard to keep our eyes open.

"I believe you, I do. I called daddy and he said you were there. Why didn't you say anything?" I asked, my I was crying roughly now, he removed my arms and I was afraid he was going to leave again, and then he took my face in his hands and kissed me. Every feeling that I tried to lock away came rushing back to me in this one single kiss.

"I didn't say anything, because when I saw you at the hospital, I knew a simple apology wouldn't cut it, I need to change and prove that to you." Jonathan said looking into my eyes. I whimpered and then punched him in the arm. "Oww what was that for?" he asked rubbing him arm

"Because, I was still in love with you, damnit I still am, and I just wanted you to be there for me, you didn't have to do any of this stupid proving yourself shit that you were doing, you big idiot!" I told him clutching the front of his shirt as I cried into it. He laughed slightly as he pulled me closer to his body.

"God I missed you so much!" he said as he kissed the top of my head. I nodded and whimpered again hugging him closer, I was afraid I would wake up and this would all be a dream and I would still be alone and Michael would still be without a dad.

"Maybe…maybe you could pick me up from school tomorrow and help me with my room and get to know Mich… get to know your son" I said looking into his eyes. He looked at me and nodded his head his smile wide and reaching his eyes, and pulled me closer to him, holding me tightly, maybe he was afraid of the same thing I am, this all being a dream

Maybe just maybe things will be alright now. I think to myself as he kissed me again, in the middle of the street in the pouring down rain.

* * *

AN: Okay so a lot happened but I decided to give Mel a happy ending, yay! but hey I'm a hopeless romantic so she had to have a happy ending. I doubt this will be the only tear jerker in this story but fo rnow it is.

This chapter almost made me cry while I was writing it. I really hope you like it please review, I want to get your guy's feedback it helps and means a lot to me.


	5. Plans of Revenge

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. **REVIEW PLEASE**! I really want to get to at least 10 reviews before i update again so please fufill my wish thanks :)

I don't think I'm going to write about to try-outs so ill skip that part, but there will be some family bonding in this chapter. And ill try to update with the 6th chapter soon.

Again I just really want to say that I really appreciate the reviews and all the readers who added me to their favorite story and story alert list, it means a lot. Please Review this chapter and tell me what you think.

* * *

Chapter 5:

The next day at school for the group was tiring. The morning had goon less then great for Rachel. Quinn and Melanie, they were all late for their first period's and their other classes were going by to slowly then the girls would have liked.

"Oh my gawd! Can this class go by any slower?" Quinn whispered while their health teacher, Mr. King rambled on about nothing in particular, the girls nodded their heads. On Tuesdays and Thursdays the girls had Heath and the rest of the days they had AP English.

"I know! his voice makes me want to fall asleep." Melanie whispered back, and began to make faces behind the teacher back, Rachel placed her hand over her mouth to stop from laughing, but Quinn was the one to bust up laughing when Melanie started to snore.

"Miss, Fabray! Is there something that you would like to share with the rest of us?" Melanie was biting her lip as the teacher rounded on Quinn and was standing in front of her, Quinn looked over his shoulder and saw Rachel and Melanie making faces, she began to giggle again and as he turned around to look at the two, their were looking up at him smiling innocently. He turned back around to Quinn who was biting her lip to stop herself from laughing, when they started up again the teacher was talking to her and she suddenly burst into laughter, Mr. King turned around quickly, far more quickly then the two girls had expected which is why the teacher found them with Rachel's face scrunched up and her cheeks puffed out, Melanie's tongue sticking out and her eyes crossed, Quinn started to laugh and they all looked up at him. And that is how Rachel, Melanie and Quinn found themselves in the Principal's office right before lunch.

"Now girls you can't just go around making fun of the teacher" Figgins said with his thick Indian accent.

"Oh, he thinks we were making fun of him, no, we would never. Quinn looked like she was going to break down she had a rough morning" Melanie told him Rachel nodded smiling. "Right Quinn?" she asked turning to look at her

"Oh yeah, I had a horrible morning, I just found that my… cousin from Nevada was in a horrible car crash and he's in the hospital." She told him beginning to turn on the water works, the girls rubbed her back as she looked up at Figgins with wide eyes, he smiled sadly at her and told them they could go. When they got to the doors to the cafeteria they started to bust up.

"Good crocodile tears Quinn" Melanie said as she linked arms with her and Rachel, who smiled.

"Thanks Mel." She said smiling back at Rachel.

"Okay so what are we doing after cheer try outs?" Rachel asked them walking to the table, no body was there yet since Figgins let them out way before lunch even started.

"We could go shopping, we could bring everybody, more boys to hold our bags the better" Melanie said smirking, Quinn nodded.

"So Rach, when are you and puck gonna get together?" Quinn asked, and Rachel shoot back with "When are you and Finn?" Both girls had gone quiet Melanie just rolled her eyes.

"Anyways, Rach I almost forgot to ask, who is Jesse Saint James?" Taking notice in the way Rachel's shoulders tensed she knew he had been a problem. When Rachel and Quinn finished telling her about him, Melanie was furious.

"He egged you?" she asked quietly. 'Uh-Oh an angry quiet Melanie is a lot more threatening then a loud one' Rachel thought nodding. "Did you doing anything to get him back?" Mel asked when Rachel shook her head. Melanie sat there quietly with her fingers drumming against her lips with a thoughtful look on her face the girls just stared at her.

Soon the bell had rung and their other friends had begun to pile in and sat at the table, they looked at the three girls oddly before everybody started talking loudly

"Shut up, I'm trying to think!" Melanie yelled at them a couple minutes later when they got to loud.

"Well" Kurt said huffing.

"She's mad. She just found out about how Jesse and Vocal Adrenalin egged Rachel" Quinn told them, they nodded. They stared at her until her face lit up and an evil smirk graced her face.

"You know, that smirk is more frightening then Rachel when she want to win something" Matt said, Rachel hit him on the chest and Puck grinned at herm when she glared at him for laughing.

"So what did you come up with?" Santana asked

"When is the next time they perform?" Melanie asked

"Next month for their school, why?" Finn said, she just grinned

"Perfect Rach, do you remember what I did to Charlie when he broke up with me for that skank Sara?" she asked turning toward her cousin who nodded

"Yeah you put him on the…" Rachel's eyes widened and she laughed. "That's brilliant Mel" she said laughing

"What are you guys talking about?" Kurt asked

"Well in 7th grade I was dating this guy name Charlie, we went out for like 9 months and then he dumped me for the school slut Sara, so I put him on herpes alert website and then set the link to the school paper who loved gossip next morning everybody in school that he had and STD and he had to change school…actually he change states" she said with her finger on her chin.

"You're so evil…I love it" Matt said

"I'm not evil, I just get even" she said shrugging "STD alert is step one. Step two is to ruin their reputations at school which is were I come in, I'll lure him to a party at and they'll get drunk, I mean come on they are high school kids after all, and we'll take some pictures of them in some compromising positions send them to their glee coach, and the final step is Danny" she said grinning at Rachel

"He's coming down from New York?" Rachel asked smiling.

"Who is that?" Brittany asked

"Danny is my older brother, he would do just about _anything _for his baby sister" she said grinning at them. The bell rang and they all went to class but not before Rachel told tem that they were all going shopping after school, and cheer and football try-outs, the girls smiled but the boys, all but Kurt, groaned but agreed when the girls looked at them pleadingly.

"We're so whipped. And we aren't even dating them" Mike said, the boys nodded and groaned again.

After school they all met up, the five girls were still in their clothes that they wore to try outs which were cheer shorts and tank tops, the guys had showered and were staring at them when they walked up.

The girls were just saying how they were all sure that they made the squad when someone yelled for Melanie, the group turned around to see Jonathan standing there against his car with his hands in his pockets. Melanie grinned before running over and jumping into his arms and kissed him. The girls sighed longingly at the two of them

"As much as I hate to admit it, they are perfect for each other" Rachel said smiling, as long as her cousin was happy she was too. The girls nodded in agreement, the pair walked up to them. Jonathan was giving Melanie a piggy back ride.

"So I see your going back out for cheer Rach" Jonathan said, Rachel nodded and grinned. "Good, you were one of our best cheerleaders, besides Mel, of course" he said again

"Of course I was" Rachel said laughing. "Okay so lets go to the mall" she said and smiled when the guys groaned

"Ray, why don't you and Quinn ride with me and Johnny, I need to talk to you too anyways" she said, the girls shrugged and got in Jonathan's car.

"It's about Kurt" she told them when they all got in the car, and away from prying ears.

"What about him? Is everything alright with him?" Quinn asked the concern was easy to detect in her voice.

"He's fine, I was just wondering if he's ever had a boyfriend, that's all" she told them, the girls looked at her, confused.

"Ray, Danny is coming down next month and he's thinking about staying here, and I think Kurt would just push him over the line of staying here or going back to New York" she said.

"Wait you want to set your bother up with a high school kid?" Jonathan asked Melanie who glared at him.

"Shut up, you're 20 and we have kid together, and focus on the road, do you want to kill us?" she pointed out to him, he rolled his eyes and but did as she said anyways smiling.

"I actually think it's a great idea, Kurt is still kinda hurt that Finn will never feel the same way about him, so getting him and your brother together would be perfect" Quinn said.

"Please, you just want Finn all to yourself" Rachel teased in a sing song voice grinning when Quinn blushed and Melanie laughed. Soon they were at the mall, the girls were having a great time, dragging the boys along and making them hold their things.

"This so isn't fair, Kurt doesn't have to hold the bags" Finn whined, the rest of the guys looked at him like 'no shit' he blushed and looked away, his eyes landing on Quinn who was laughing at something Kurt said, he smiled lovingly.

"Dude, stop being a pussy and tell her how you feel" Puck said coming up next to him. Finn rolled his eyes.

"Your one to talk, Rachel still has no idea how you feel about her, even though all of us do" he reminded him.

"It's different with me and Rach, we're just friends but you and Quinn, still love each other, so go for it" Puck said again.

"Yea, you and Rach are friends just like Matt and Santana are just friends. Dude you're so in love with her but you're to chicken shit to admit it, to her and yourself. So do us all a favor and take your own advice" He said and walked away to go and sit with everybody else.

"Melanie! Come here for a sec." Puck yelled toward them, she walked up to him

"You yelled?" she asked as she crossed her arms across her chest.

"Look I need your help." He said

"Could you be anymore vague" she said sighing.

"I need your help getting Rachel to notice me" she started at him.

"Oh trust me, she notices you alright, you just need to show her how you feel" she told him, he nodded

"How?" he asked after a minute looking clueless, and she giggled

"I think it's really cute how nervous you get when you're around my cousin, so I'll tell you something, Rachel may be a good actress but she cant fool me. She likes you just as much as you like her, she's just waiting for you to make the first move" she said patting him on the shoulder and walked back to the table and sat on Jonathans lap. He nodded and sat down, but he was only thinking about he was going to show Rachel how he felt about her.

When he got home, he got a text from Melanie that had only three words.

'Sing to her!' he smiled and laid back thinking about the song he was going to sing to her in glee tomorrow.

* * *

AN: okay this chapter could have gone better in my opinion cuz I have writers block but I finished it, and I don't know when the next time I'll be updating because im going to see my aunt for a little while but ill try to update before I leave.


	6. Kpop & a maybe boyfriend for Kurt?

Disclaimer: I own nothing besides Melanie, Jonathan, Michael, And Danny . **REVIEW PLEASE**!

This chapter isn't my best but I tried. On with the story

* * *

Chapter 6:

It has been a week since the girls tried out for the cheerios, and of course mad the squad, the boys were back on the football team and regretfully they still sucked. The girls were going threw hell with Sue but she seemed to go easier on them then everybody else.

"I'm telling you, guys are just way better off in bands then girls are, plain and simple" Mike said walking in with everybody except Mercedes, she was visiting her brother at his college for a few weeks, Matt, Finn and Puck all nodded their heads in agreement, Melanie looked at Rachel and Kurt and rolled her eyes.

"You're so sexist Michael!" Rachel said pushing him into a row of lockers while the others laughed.

"Guys are not better then girls" Quinn said as she and the girls opened their lockers gathering their things for the first two classes.

"Yeah we are, we could do any kind of song and still rock at it" Puck said, the girls rolled their eyes and sighed.

"Any kind of song…really wanna bet on that?" Rachel said, raising her eyebrow, beside her Melanie smirked and crossed her arms looking at the boys.

"You got it, we got this" Matt said, throwing his arm around Mike and Puck. Melanie and Rachel looked at each other.

"Fine, here's the bet. Boys against Girls, we don't have anybody to judge so we perform in front of the school, three performances, you can have up to 5, 9, or 11 people for each dance." Melanie said.

"What American boy band has 11 dancers in it?" Finn asked.

"Who said anything about it being American bands?" Rachel asked.

"Then what kind of music?" Kurt asked.

"Korean, the dance has to from a Korean music video, the song doesn't have to be, but only if the group did a dance with the English song in it, or you guys can sing the English version of the song." Melanie said

"We don't follow Korean music, we don't know any Korean boy bands" Puck said crossing his arms, and glared at the two girls. While the other guys looked unsure

"Are you guys saying that you're to chicken to go through with a little bet?" Rachel said smirking. Puck narrowed his eyes as Melanie and Quinn began to make chicken noises mocking them.

"Fine! We're in, what do we get when we win?" He said, Melanie thought for a minute.

"If you win, you can decide what you want, and when we win you have to do whatever we tell you too, deal?" Rachel said holding her hand out. Puck shook her hand while the other boys groaned, they really didn't want to do this bet.

"Me and Rachel will even help you out, my brother is suppose to get here today and he loves everything Asian, he'll help you guys find dances to do and help you learn them, you can even have him in one of the dances if you like" Melanie said.

"Alright that sound fair" Kurt said. The bell rang and the boys left leaving the girls.

"Do you think it's a good idea, I mean we don't know Korean music?" Santana asked, Melanie she smiled.

"Please, I already have the songs that we're gonna do, we'll all go to Rachel's house after school because we don't have practice today, and I'll show you the dances, then I'll teach them to you." She said and then walked off to her class with Brittany's arms linked with hers.

**Rachel's house**

The girls drove up to the house only to see a car that they didn't recognize, then Melanie squealed.

"Danny's here!" she said and then ran out of the car, and raced into the house, where she leaped into her brothers arms. The girls, except Rachel, gasped when Mel pulled away and they saw his face. His hair was a honey brown and his eyes were hazel, he was fairly tall at least 6'4" or 6'5".

"I saw him first!" Santana whispered to the other girls.

"He's gay" Rachel told them singing and then launched herself at him as well.

They were all laughing, the girls having gotten over their disappointment awhile ago when Danny's smile disappeared from his face and turned into a snear, while his once warm eyes turned cold and hard.

"What is he doing here?" he whispered, they all turned around to see Jonathan at the door with a horrified look on his face.

"Danny calm down, he's here because I want him to be, for Michael" she said placing herself in front of Jonathan.

"You're lucky, she's stupid enough to still love you, or you would have been dead by now" Danny whispered coldly and walked away.

"Believe me I know" Jonathan said leaning against the door frame. Melanie smiled at him and kissed him gently, he smiled and buried his nose in her hair when they broke away.

"I forgot how much he hates me" He whispered, she giggled

"You'll grow on him" she said and patted his cheek, leading them back over to the couch, she sat on his lap while Danny glared at Jonathan, Melanie hit her brother on the chest and stuck her tongue out at him, he smiled and pinched her side.

"Okay so as I was saying, we made a bet with our guy friends and now we're doing Korean dances in front of the whole school, and they get to decide who they like more" Rachel told Danny who smiled.

"Oooh, I love Kpop! Let me help" Danny said grinning

"You are helping but you have to help the guys, we promised, to make it fair." Melanie said he nodded his head in understanding.

"So what dances are you going to teach them Mel?" he asked, he then placed his finger on his chin "I'm thinking Maybe Mirotic, Love like Oxygen, and either Replay or Juliette." He told her, she nodded.

"I was thinking Oh! So Hot and U-Go-Girl or maybe Run Devil Run." she told him, he nodded.

"Those are good dances, Oh! is super cute, so its right for you guys, you should Run Devil Run instead of so hot, and U-go-girl is hot, you'll kill it" Danny said grinning.

"I think you should Love Like Oxygen, Replay and Mirotic…Juliette's dance steps might confuse Finn" Rachel said giggling.

"We're going to need at least 3 more girls do to Oh! And Run Devil Run, we only need five girls to do U-Go-Girl" Melanie said, they all nodded.

"I could get some of the girls on the squad to help, they all love to show off" Santana replied, Rachel and Melanie nodded, they then went on to practice the dances.

**After Practice**

"So Danny you were in New York?" Brittany asked, he nodded and smiled.

"Yea, I was working on a play that was going to début next month, but I got hurt during rehearsal" He told them, Rachel smiled at him.

"What were you working on?" Quinn asked, he smiled again.

"I was going to be the prince for swan lake, I'm a dancer" he said, they all nodded

"That's so cool" Brittany said. "Rach, is that why you wanted to go to New York too, to be like Danny" she asked, Rachel grinned and nodded.

"Oh Danny! We have a surprise for you" Melanie said.

"Last time you said that, you were pregnant" Danny said narrowing his eyes at Jonathan again.

"What? No! it's a boy, for you" she said hitting her brother on the chest.

"Oh? Is he cute?" he asked, all the girls nodded.

"He's super adorable…one thing though he's like 17" Rachel said laughing nervously when Danny tuned to her.

"17! I'm 22!" He yelled.

"He won't care, and his dad just wants him to be happy, he's a nice guy" Brittany said.

"Alright, I'll meet him, does he go to your school?" he asked

"He's in the group of boys that your going to teach, let me warn you though, Finn is Quinn's, Mike is Brittany's, Matt is Santana's, and Puck is Rachel's, yours is Kurt" Melanie told him ticking of her fingers while counting the boys.

"Noah is not mine!" Rachel yelled blushing, the girls rolled their eyes.

"Oh please, Puck would do anything for you" Santana said, Rachel thought about this for awhile

"Even stop drinking?" she asked.

"Probably if you pouted and looked up at him with those eyes that you do when you want something" Melanie said rolling her eyes.

"I'm going to test that theory tomorrow at school" Rachel said. "Danny your coming with us tomorrow right?" she asked, he nodded and put his arms around her and Melanie.

"You can meet the boys and see us sing in Glee" Melanie said, the rest of the night the spent talking, soon the other girls left and it was just them.

"Go to sleep girls, your gonna need all the energy you need" Danny said and kissed both girls on the forehead.

* * *

AN: sorry ive been having a horrible case of writers block lately, ill update soon, or I'll try


	7. Of Lollipops and Mall Fights

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, Mel Danny, and Michel.

**PLEASE REVIEW! AND PLEASE GIVE ME SOME OF YOUR IDEAS ON WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN IN CHAPTER 8, WOULD LOVE TO HEAR THEM:)(:**

* * *

Chapter 7:

The Next morning, Rachel, Melanie, and Danny where driving to school in his silver convertible belting out songs, they pulled up to the school and got out, the girls started laughing at him when he tripped over his shoe, he growled at them playfully and then threw the two over his shoulders, and continued to the school doors.

"Put us down!" Rachel yelled, causing people in the hallway to stare at them when he walked into the school, unluckily for the two girl they both decided to wear skirts, Rachel was wearing a black & cream plaid print ruffle skirt, a grey tank top and a black ruffle cardigan over, and Melanie was wearing a red, white blue and black stripped school girl skirt with black lace under it white a white tank top and a navy blue letterman sweatshirt/cardigan, which led most of the males in school to get a look at their underwear.

Danny put them down and after they fixed their clothes they hit him on the chest, and giggled.

"So, today in Glee, do you think you could give the guys a preview of how Korean dances look like?" Rachel asked, he nodded his head and the girls smiled.

"Okay so today after school we have cheer practice so just wait with everybody, we're going to the mall…and Danny please be nice to Jonathan" Melanie begged giving him the puppy dog eyes, Danny sighed and nodded.

"Alright, but if he hurts you again, I really am going to hurt him this time" he said as he kissed her on her head, she smiled and hugged him. The Rachel said goodbye and ran off to her first period class, while Danny walked with Melanie to hers.

"So who is this Puck guy that's interested in Rach?" Danny asked her.

"His real name is Noah, Puck is his nickname, they went out last year but broke up because he liked Quinn and Rachel liked Finn." Melanie explained, he nodded and sat next to her.

"Mel this guy bugging you?" Puck asked staring at Danny, Melanie giggled at him and held Danny's hand.

""Puck this is my brother Danny, and Danny this is Puck" she said introducing the two, the nodded at each other and then the teacher walked in. The rest of the day went by pretty smoothly, except the glares Melanie got from girls that didn't that Danny was he brother…or gay.

Rachel, Quinn, Melanie and Danny settled into their seats in the choir room, Melanie threw her legs over Danny's. Quinn rolled her eyes at the two siblings.

"So how did you like McKinley High School D?" Rachel asked he shrugged and said it was alright. Just then Kurt burst through the open door, sitting in his seat with a huff. The girls looked at each other with worry.

"Uh Kurt…anything wrong?" Quinn asked him, he looked at the girls with angry eyes, barely noticing Danny.

"Yes those Neanderthals Karofsky, and Azimio decided that today they would throw all of my things into the trash can and then throw me in to get them" He replied whipping off his shirt.

"I was wondering what that smell was" Quinn said under her breath. Rachel nudged her in the ribs with her elbow. Melanie smirked and turned to her brother.

"Danny why don't you give him the extra pair of clothes you brought and take him to the bathroom" Melanie said smiling innocently at her brother who narrowed his eyes, but nodded. Kurt who had finally noticed Danny blushed and ducked his head. Once they left the room, her and Rachel high fived. Soon everybody was in the room, Danny and Kurt walked back in after five or ten minutes of being gone.

Kurt's face was red and his lips looked like they just got kissed…thoroughly. Rachel and Quinn looked at each other shocked, while Melanie was grinning wildly, Danny sat next to his sister and threw an arm around her shoulder and she threw her legs over his.

Mr. Shue walked through the door everybody looked up at him waiting for what he had to say, until Melanie stood up and told him about the bet and why Danny was there.

Melanie turned around and grabbed his hand. "Guys this is my brother Danny, he's going to be helping you with your dances for the bet" she said smiling as the guys groaned, they had forgot about it. "So he'll just show a Korean dance while I play the music from my Ipod." She said and plugged her Ipod into the speakers and 'Lollipop Pt. 2' from Big Bang began playing **(AN: I found the lyrics on the internet, and the English meaning which is in Italics so please if you know its wrong don't tell me, I didn't do it, just found it)**

*Intro  
2010 Big Bang Uh huh  
It goes L-O-LL-I-P-O-P  
It goes L-O-LL-I-P-O-P

*Verse 1  
You got style, neoneun star, modu wonajana,  
_You got style, You're a star, Everyone wants it_.( Danny smiled lip syncing along with the song as he danced and pointed at Melanie)

We gon' rock, then we roll, modu nae meotdaero  
_We gon' rock, then we roll, Everything the way I want_

Ibami da jinagalddae kkaji boom boom boom  
_Until the night passes, boom boom bum_

oroji neo maneul wonaneun na oh!  
_I only want you oh!  
_

neo reul gamssa neun bul bichi areum dawo  
_The lights surrounding you are beautiful_

turn it up, drop it low, gotta move it slow  
owa na ppunin geol du ryeo wo malgo nuneul ddeo  
_It's only me, don't be afraid and open your eyes  
_Show me what you got girl gotta work that thang

*Rap  
But Cinderella geu daen binnaneun L.E.D gudul shineobeorin lollidella  
_But Cinderella you're a Lollidella who's put on L.E.D slippers_

My lollidella nun bushin like here we go party like it's your birthday  
_My Lollidella, so dazzling, like here we go party like it's your birthday_

hwaryeo han jomyeong sok uri dan dul  
_Only the two of us in the bright lights_

sae ro un iyagi Lollipop 2  
_A new story, Lollipop 2_  
dalkomham bodan jjaritan nae style, let's get wild  
_My style is more of a thrill than sweetness, let's get wild_

*Chorus  
Girl, you're my lollipop, oh girl, you're my lolli lolli  
Girl, you're my lollipop, hey let's get it poppin' poppin'  
Girl, you're my lollipop, oh girl, you're my lolli lolli  
Got it got it, get down down, everybody just bounce

*Verse 2  
dalkomhan neo ae smile nareul michigae hae  
_Your sweet smile drives me crazy_

neo ae move, way you talk got me losing control  
_Your moves, the way you talk got me losing control_  
gam chul su obneun jashingam eun so sexy hae  
_Your obvious confidence is so sexy_

ireo kae neo maneul wonhaneun na  
_Like this, I only want you_  
nun bushin neo ae body neun make me go whoa!  
_Your dazzling body makes me go whoa!_

Turn around make it up, ijaen nae gae makkyeo  
_Turn around, make it up, Just leave it to me now_

ijae shijagin geol sumgiji malgo  
_Now is the beginning, don't hide it_

Get it on, oh show me what you got girl gotta work that thang  
_Get it on, oh show me what you got girl gotta work that thang_

*Rap 2  
Lolli lolli, lollipop tick tick tock shim jang eun pokpal  
_Lolli lolli, lollipop tick tick tock My heart explodes_

Sollenun mam hohupgollan  
_My hearts tremling, its hard to breath_  
wonhaneun gosun modu golla  
_choose everything you want_  
guji seol myeong eun piryo obseo You know me  
_No need to explain, you know me_

jal jinae neun namja T.O.P  
_The guy who's always fine, T.O.P_

Wanna roll with me? Narul nukkyo neu kkyeo  
_Wanna run with me? Feel me_

I could double D from double B  
_I could double D from double B_

*Chorus  
Girl, you're my lollipop, oh girl, you're my lolli lolli  
Girl, you're my lollipop, hey let's get it poppin' poppin'  
Girl, you're my lollipop, oh girl, you're my lolli lolli  
Got it, got it, get down down, everybody just bounce No~

*Bridge  
Let's Go.

Now here she comes she wants some of my lollipop  
She touchin' on ma body makes me wanna rock  
Now here I come I give it to her straight up and down  
Now here I come, here I come, come come come come

(He sang this verse looking straight at Kurt who blushed a brightly, not only from Danny's eyes as he sang but how he sang the song. Making it sound very erotic, all of which didn't go unnoticed by Melanie)

*Chorus  
Girl, you're my lollipop, oh girl, you're my lolli lolli  
Girl, you're my lollipop, hey let's get it poppin' poppin'  
Girl, you're my lollipop, oh girl, you're my lolli lolli  
Got it got it, get down down, everybody just bounce No~

Girl, you're my lollipop, oh girl, you're my lolli lolli  
Girl, you're my lollipop, hey let's get it poppin' poppin'  
Girl, you're my lollipop, oh girl, you're my lolli lolli  
Got it got it, get down down, everybody just bounce No~

He finished the song pointing at Melanie and Rachel. The guys looked shocked but interested.

"So what did you guys think?" He asked as his breathing slowed down, the guys nodded and he smiled.

"It was a tight song, the dance doesn't look to hard" Finn said, the rest of the guys agreed when Rachel started laughing.

"Guys it only looked easy because Danny was doing it, he's a professional dancer, on broadway! When you guys try to learn it wont be easy to just pick up" she said Danny nodded.

"But don't worry because I'll be there to help you guys." He said the guys nodded again and he winked at Kurt, who blushed once again.

"Okay guys free period is over time to get back to class. And thank you Danny for coming in today" Shue said and then walked out.

"Okay guys meet us in the parkig lot after practice, we're going to the mall" Quinn said and then walked out with the girils right on her tail, before the guys could groan about the mall.

After school everybody pilled into their cars and drove to the mall, meeting up in the front. The girl told the guys that they could go because they were going to get their nails done. Kurt was going to go when he saw that Danny was going with the boys, along with Jonathan, so he ended up going to the sports stores and getting shoes.

Melanie was the last to finish her nails when she got a text from Kurt telling her to get down to the food court fast, big trouble. She rolled her eyes, thinking her brother and Jonathan had gotten into a fight and she and the girl ran to the food court, what she saw though was the least she expected. There was Jonathan being hit on by some red haired girl who was sitting close to him, although he didn't look comfortable with it, he wasn't stopping her either.

Melanie sneered, her cheeks turning red from anger as she stalked over to the pair, she stood behind the girl, and Jonathan's eyes widened a bit from fear that she was going to hurt him.

"So you have a girlfriend, Johnny?" The girl asked, Melanie's mouth opened in shock, and glared at him, daring him to say no.

"Yes I do actually" he said looking at Melanie, who hadn't moved yet.

"Well, she doesn't have to know about anything, why don't you come with me and I can show you a good time" she said as her hand up his thigh, Melanie saw red, and everybody around her know it.

"Excuse me! Get your skanky hands off my boyfriend!" she yelled, the red haired girl turned around shocked and stood up, she was at least 4 inches taller then Melanie, the girl smirked and looked back down at her and laughed. Melanie looked up at her like she was beneath her, which she was.

"Bitch, just cuz' your freakishly tall don't mean I still wont beat your ass!" Melanie said talking off her shoes and putting her long hair up in a tight high pony tail. Rachel glared at the girl before putting her hair up as well, just in case she might have to jump in.

The guys looked shocked, and Danny looked proud but annoyed going to stand by Quinn and Rachel.

"She won't really fight her will she?" Finn asked, as the guys moved next to the two girls and Danny also. Danny looked at him.

"Please she fought one of his ex's in his front yard with his mom on the porch" he said laughing quickly at the memory, the guys looked at each other worried not knowing what to do.

"Yeah like you could reach me you little bitch" the girl said sneering down at her, going back to Jonathan she sat on his lap, while playing with his hair, Melanie's eye bore into his, although he didn't know what to do.

"Oh my gosh, this girl really wants to die today" Rachel told Danny who nodded his head and looked at his sisters boyfriend in pity, he would be getting it bad from her after she took care of this little tramp.

"I'm gonna tell you one last time, get away from _my _boyfriend" she said through clenched teeth. The girl smirked

"Make me" she said turning her head away and leaning down to kiss him, Jonathan turned away before her lips met his, he was in enough trouble, he didn't want her to get mad at him for kissing her too. Melanie looked at Rachel who shrugged, Melanie then walked over to the girl and before anyone knew what had happened, pulled the girl off of him by her hair.

"You said make you" Melanie said glaring down at the girl. She stood up and threw a punch at Melanie, which she easily dodged. Melanie grabbed her by the hair again, bringing the girls face first into her knee.

"Look hear you little bitch, I ever see you near my boyfriend again, I'll do a lot worse then that" she said letting go of the girl and then walking over to Jonathan, she slapped him hard on the cheek, he looked down in shame, she turned away from him, he grabbed her hand and kissed her on the lips, she smiled and kissed him back.

The girl got up from the ground, and then walked up to the two and pushed Melanie off of John then slapped her in the face. Melanie glared up at the girl, swept her foot behind the girl and smiled when she fell on the ground, she then got on top of her and punched her in the face before Jonathan grabbed her and held her back, while two of the girl's friends, who had decided to stay out of it, helped her up.

"Kristy, are you okay?" one girl asked as Kristy held her hand to her now broken nose.

"You bitch! You broke my nose!" Kristy yelled. Rachel laughed loudly

"Oh! Just wait till he lets me go Bitch! I'll do a lot worse then that!" Melanie yelled, Jonathan then picked her up and walked over to the food court seats and sat down pulling her into his lap, he rubbed her shoulders and kissed her neck until she was calm again. The three girls had already left.

"Hoollly shit" Mike said as he looked at the two cousins. Melanie had a small cut on her lip from the slap and Rachel was helping her clean it. That's when he realized that Rachel and her cousin are two badass girls that you don't want to mess with, which made him think, 'why didn't Rachel fight back when everybody bullied her?'

The news about the fight got around school quickly, someone, being Jacob Israel, had filmed it on his phone and put it up in his blog.

Seems McKinley high just got a whole bit interesting.


	8. Best I Ever Had, I Love You

Chapter 8:

AN: Oh gosh, it feels like forever since I wrote…probably because it has been. I'm really sorry. I suffered from major writers block and then school sooooo, but yeah anyways I hope you like this chapter. It was a real work in progress.

* * *

The Next day when the girls went to school along with Danny's arm around Rachel and Jonathan's arm around Melanie, people parted the hallways for them, Danny looked on amused and laughed every time a freshman would look at Melanie in fear before running away.

By third period Melanie was getting very annoyed with everybody staring at her, her jaw clenched as a girl pointed and started to whisper about her to her friend, Melanie growled low in her throat and the two girls looked at her frightened.

"Mel, babe calm down." Jonathan whispered to her laughing slightly, she looked up at glared at him.

"It's your fault! If you would have just pushed that skanky girl away then I wouldn't have gotten in the fight and nobody would be staring at me" she whispered harshly and looked around at the people in the hallway.

"My fault? You're the one that can't keep her anger in check" He told her, people had started to look in their direction, as Jonathans voice got louder and louder.

"You're the one that can't keep it in his pants." She yelled back. He snorted.

"You would know all about what's in my pants, wouldn't you honey?" he said sneering, as soon as the words left his mouth he regretted them, he winced as Melanie stepped away from him. She raised her hand to slap him, but lowered it and bit her lip to stop it from quivering, and walked away.

"Shit!" Jonathan yelled punching the closest locker to him, making a good sized dent. Most people cleared a way from him as he walked down the hall.

"What were you thinking!" Rachel yelled for the fourth time at him, Jonathan opened his mouth. "You weren't thinking, that's what" she yelled again. He sighed and shook his hand. He gave the locker a good punch, although nothing compared to the wall he was just punching before Rachel walked in and started yelling.

"Look I'm sorry. The words just came out, I didn't mean them" he whispered, she sighed and took his hand and started to clean it. She, after all has known him for a while, figured he would take his anger on something like a bathroom wall.

"She's really upset, you know? She's saying that maybe she never really knew you at all…she thinks you going back to the old Jonathan, the one that wanted no part of her" Rachel said as she was wrapping up his hand.

"No! I love her, I do. I never want to go back to that guy, Melanie makes me a better person, she sees the good in me when no one else did" Rachel smiled

"Don't tell me that, tell her" She said and gave him a smile, he grinned at her and kissed her on the head, hey she was his kid's aunt, and ran off to go find her.

Jonathan was getting worried, he had been looking for her since he talked to Rachel, which was at lunch, it was getting close to glee. He sighed and walked out to the football field, and sat on the bleachers. He sighed again and placed his head in his hands.

He knows what he has to do, he has to go to the one person that truly hates his guts…Danny. He was going to die today. Fuck his life

Melanie sat in the girl's bathroom, as Rachel curled her hair and redid her make-up Rachel sighed and softly hummed.

"I forgot how destructive you get when you're upset" Rachel said as she finished curling her hair and make up.

"Hey, I haven't done this in awhile, it felt good though, to destroy something" Melanie said smiling.

"Rach? Lets have a party, like old times" Melanie said smiling turning around in the chair she brought in from the choir room.

"I don't know Mel, I don't know if my dads will let me have another party, after that last one you and I threw." Rachel said giggling.

"That was a good one too! Come on, they'll let us have one, they always do" Melanie said standing up and linked their pinkies. "Come one its time for Calculus, goodie" she said leading them out of the bathroom laughing

Jonathan sat in the choir room with his head in his hands. He knew he had to show her he cared about her more, and he had to do so publicly this time, but damn it! He was nervous

"I'm not good with feelings. I'm not good with relationships" he said sighing, he hit himself in the head with the palm of him hand roughly

"I leave you for five minutes and you start hitting yourself….? Danny said slightly amused. Jonathan looked up shocked then smirked.

"Well that's the kind of power your sister has over me" Jonathan said rolling his eyes, Danny smiled.

"That's the kind of power she has over everybody" he said laughing. "So what are you going to do?" Danny asked him, Jonathan shrugged

"Say sorry" Danny rolled his eyes

"Its going take more then an apology this time" he said, Jonathan nodded. The two sat in the choir room.

"I got it!" Danny yelled suddenly. Jonathan looked up from his place on the ground, he fell out of the chair by Danny's random outburst.

It was the 7th period, in the back of the room Melanie sighed in relief, she hadn't seen Jonathan since this morning, not that she wanted to. The Teacher was going on about derivative limits, when the load speaker came one.

"Excuse the interruption children, but some young man has an announcement to make."

"Hello, My name is Jonathan, and I would like to dedicate this to my girlfriend Melanie…If she'll still have me. Baby I messed up and I'm here doing this to show you that I care, and I'm sorry. I Love You." Jonathan said, every set of eyes in the class was turned toward Melanie, who's jaw was practically on the floor. "Ok here it goes." He said one last time and then began to play the _Ukulele (this is an AJ Rafael and Jenny Suk cover) _

_"__1, 2, 1, 2, 3, 4 _

_Give me more lovin' than I've ever had_  
_Make it all better when I'm feelin' sad_  
_Tell me that I'm special even when I know I'm not_

_Make me feel good when I hurt so bad_  
_Barely gettin' mad, I'm so glad I found you_  
_I love bein' around you_  
_You make it easy, it's as easy as 1, 2, 1, 2, 3, 4_

_There's only one thing to do (one)_  
_Too do (two)_  
_Three words (three)_  
_Four you I Love you,(four)_

_There's only one way (one)  
__Too say (two)  
__Three words (three)  
__That's what I'll do (four)  
__I Love you, I Love you_

_Give me more lovin' from the very start  
Piece me back together when I fall apart  
Tell me things you never even tell your closest friends_

_Make me feel good when I hurt so bad  
Best that I've had, I'm so glad that I found you  
I love bein' around you  
You make it easy, it's as easy as 1, 2, 1, 2, 3, 4 _

_There's only one thing to do (one)_  
_Too do (two)_  
_Three words (three)_  
_Four you I Love you,(four)_

_There's only one way (one)  
__Too say (two)  
__Three words (three)  
__That's what I'll do (four)  
__I Love you, I Love you_

'_Cuz baby you're my everything, you're all I ever wanted  
We could do it real big, bigger than you ever done it  
You be up on everything, other girls ain't ever on it  
I want this forever, I swear I could spend whatever on it  
_

_Cause she hold me down every time I hit her up  
When I get right I promise that we gone live it up  
She make me beg for it, till she give it up  
And I say the same thing every single time  
Baby you're the best__[x4]__  
You're the best I ever had,  
Best I ever had __[x3]_

_Baby you the best_

_You make it easy, it's as easy as 1, 2, 1, 2, 3, 4 _

_There's only one thing to do (one)_  
_Too do (two)_  
_Three words (three)_  
_Four you I Love you,(four)_

_There's only one way (one)  
__Too say (two)  
__Three words (three)  
__That's what I'll do (four)  
__I Love you, I Love you_

_I love you(x4)  
__Baby, you're my everything.  
__Best I ever had…_

'_Cuz I love you  
__Cuz I Love you  
__And I love you  
__I love you"_

"Melanie, I love you. I hope you can forgive me" Jonathan said and then handed the microphone back to principal Figgins, and left the office. Melanie was still shocked when the door burst open and in came Rachel

"Ohmygawd! He sang for you! For the WHOLE school to hear" Rachel screamed jumping up and down, grinning. Melanie smiled and then fainted. The kids in the class screamed and gathered around her

"She's just in shock, give me some gym socks to shove in her mouth and she'll be awake in no time" Rachel said, Melanie popped up and smiled fixing her hair

"I'm good." She said and sat back in her desk and looked at the teacher. She smiled when she got a text from Jonathan.

_J__onathan:  
'_Want to go out tonight? Danny and Rach said they would watch Michael.  
Love you… ps. I'm sorry.'

She typed back her reply quickly.

_Melanie:  
_'I would love too, pick me up eight.  
I love you too… ps. You're forgiven.'

Melanie squealed behind her hand. The two of them haven't been on a date in two years. Talk about rekindling the love. She would need a lot of help getting ready for tonight

Across town, a happy Jonathan pumped his fist in the air. He had big things planned for tonight.

* * *

*An: Yeesssss! I finally finished the 8th chapter! I'm working on the 9th one as I type this. Please review and give me your thoughts. Thank you to all those who have reviewed my story, it means a lot and all those who has added me to their update list and favorite author list. Thanks a bunch love you guys. Next chapter: their date! yay


	9. Too young?

Disclaimer: I own nothing, but this story.

AN: Thanks for the review. It made my day(: Hopefully You all like this chapter.

I've been super busy with school but I got my own laptop now so I hope I can bust these chapters out.

* * *

Chapter 9: Too Young?

Later that day, Melanie and the girls, plus Kurt and Danny headed to the mall. Melanie needed a new outfit; Danny insisted he came to help pick it out, since he knew what Jonathan had planned.

"Danny just tell me what he's going to do!" Melanie whined for the tenth time since they go tot the mall.

"For the last time, I'm not telling you now be quiet!" Danny yelled, Melanie pouted and turned away. The girls looked on with somewhat concealed amusement.

"Come on, try on this dress," Santana said shoving a floral pattern dress into her hands. She then went back to explaining to Brittany that animals cannot talk.

Ten minutes later and a lot of pulling on Rachel's end and Melanie was finally out of the dressing room in the floral dress, Santana gave her.

"That's the outfit you're going to wear on your date, now you need shoes. I'm thinking some pink wedges." Danny said clapping his hand together.

"Okay I have my outfit, now I need my hair and nails, and makeup." Melanie said to herself.

"Oooh let's have a spa day!" Brittany said jumping up and down. The girls smiled gleefully.

"I love that idea Brit. Lets go" Rachel said as she and the girls walked to the nail salon, with the boys behind them.

A fresh Mani/petti, and new hair do's later, the semi large group walked out of the salon and up stairs to the food court. On the escalator ride up, Danny looked over and saw Jonathan in store window. His eyes widened and he raced to cover Melanie's eyes, and continued to do so until they were out of sight and in the food court.

"You're so weird D." Melanie said rolling her eyes as she rubbed her foot; she hit it since she couldn't see. Danny sat down in a huff and laid his head on the table. Back in the store Jonathan took a deep breath and glanced up at the sales man.

"She's a lucky girl, if you're buying her this." He said gesturing to the item he just finished wrapping up, and handed it to him. Jonathan smiled and nodded his head.

"Let's hope she thinks so too." He said quietly to himself, smiled at the man and left the mall to the house to get ready for his and Melanie's date.

As the girls, Kurt and Danny were walking around the mall. Danny's phone beeped with a text message. He read it and smiled and then ushered the teens toward the entrance of the mall.

"Okay kiddy kiddos it's time to go back to the house." He said, they got in the car and sped off toward Rachel's house.

Melanie walked into the house, only to see Michael on the couch watching Lilo and Stitch. He grinned at her and she narrowed her eyes.

"Michael…. I'm gonna get you." She said growling playfully pretending to make a grab at him. He giggled and hid under some of the couch pillows. Rachel giggled behind her hand, watching the two of them was always interesting. Rachel looked back at the others and saw that they were looking on with interest, having never seen them interact.

"Mommy noooo!" He said giggling under the pillows.

"Mommy isn't here Michael…It's the tickle monster! Rawr!" Melanie said running over and pulled the pillows off of him and began to tickle him mercilessly.

"Mommy stop it" Michael screamed while laughing. Everyone smiled at him and laughed lightly

"What's the magic words?" Melanie asked grinning.

"I love you" he said in between laughs, she smiled at him and stopped. As he began to catch his breath she kissed his head and held him close

"I love you too baby." She whispered into his hair. "Okay," she said clapping her hands, "dinner time, and then bath time." She said picking him up and lightly throwing him over her shoulder.

"Mooom, no fair. Wiwo and Stitch!" He whined. Rachel smiled at him. He was adorable, she knew Melanie would cave after him asking a couple of times, and she was right.

"Alright baby, if you're good at dinner and during bath time, you can ask Aunty Rachel if she wants to stay up with you so you can watch movies. But she decides how long you get to stay up." He nodded his head and hugged her.

"What do you want for dinner little man?" Melanie asked.

"Picky Plate!" He yelled out. The group looked confused at the words.

"Alright go pick out two toys for the tub and put them in there and then you can eat, okay?" she said, he ran toward the stairs clumsily, only to stop when Melanie yelled "No running on the stairs." He then crawled up the stairs, while Melanie began to get the things out for the food.

"Hey Danny can you wash these for me and I'll cut them?" she asked, Danny nodded and washed the vegetables and fruits.

"He likes veggies and fruits?" Santana asked a little shocked; Melanie nodded smiling and began to cut up the food on the cutting board. She got out his Picky Plate, plate which was a money plate with the ears as holders for things like ranch. After she had finished preparing his food, she turned toward the stove and began to heat up some water and got out of a box of all natural wheat pasta to cook for everyone.

"The fruit is for after he eats the veggies, he like them more…it's kind of like a reward for eating healthy" she said giggling softly. Michael came bounding down the stairs and tried to get himself into his highchair, only to be lifted up by Santana who ruffled his hair and smiled at him.

"Baby what do you say?" Melanie asked her son, smiling slightly

"Fank you Aunty Santanie" She smiled and kissed his head. To which Melanie said, "Good boy."

"No worries little man." Santana said sitting down at the table next to Michael. Melanie handed him his place and kissed the top of his head.

"Fank you mommy." He said and began to eat his carrots; she smiled and then continued to cook the pasta, by now she had already moved onto the sauce, which was spinach Alfredo. Danny had set everyone's plates and poured them all drinks and then sat down. Melanie placed the food on the table and everyone digged in.

"Mel this is awesome!" Brittany said as she took another bit of pasta. Melanie smiled.

"What do you say momma?" Michael said next to her. The table laughed and she said thank you to Brittany. Michael smiled and kept eating.

"Baby you want some of mommy's pasta?" She asked, he nodded and opened his mouth. Melanie blew on the pasta so it wouldn't be so hot and fed it to him. Michael ate the pasta smacking it loudly, nobody corrected him though because he was enjoying his mom's cooking.

"Done baby?" She asked. Michael nodded and lifted his arms up to be taken out of the high chair.

"Bath time!" he yelled as he bounced in her arms as she cleared the table. Everybody smiled lovingly at the small child, because lets face it, he was just so darn cute.

After Michael's bath, Melanie dressed him in his Pikachu Pj's and carried him downstairs.

He jumped onto the couch and began bouncing around until he found a comfortable spot…which as on Rachel's lap. Rachel smiled at him and pressed play and the movie started up again. Meanwhile Melanie was upstairs getting ready for her date.

"I don't know why I'm so nervous." She mumbled to herself as she fixed the curls in her hair, and applied some lip gloss. When she was happy with how she looked she walked down the stairs just in time for the doorbell to ring. She walked over and answered it only to see Jonathan holding a dozen of pink roses. She gasped and took the flowers quickly finding a vase for them.

"Ready?" she asked as she reached for her purse, but he placed a hand on top of hers to stop her.

"Yeah, in a second." He said walking over to his son, who smiled gleefully and jumping into his arms.

"Hey little man, can I talk to you for a few minutes?" he whispered in his ear like a secret. Michael in turn nodded and shimmied his way of his arms and pulled Jonathan by the hand into the kitchen. A few minutes later they came out, both looking incredibly happy, Melanie raised her eyebrow at him as he walked back over and grabbed her hand.

"Bye Mommy, Bye Daddy. I Love you" Michael yelled as they walked out of the door.

As the couple walk out of the house, Jonathan grabs her hands and turns her to face him. Melanie looks up at him confused at first until he holds up a blindfold. Melanie turned around and fixes it to make sure it doesn't rub off her makeup, after he placed it on her. Jonathan slowly led her to the car, helped her in and the climbed into the drivers seat.

"Johnny, where are we going?" She asked giggling as he ran his hand up and down her leg.

"You'll see. It will be worth it. I promise." He whispered, she nodded her head

"Okay." She whispered back, and smiled when he pinched her leg lightly.

About an hour later, Jonathan got out of the car and helped Melanie out, but not before taking off her shoes.

"Jonathan, you know I really don't like surprises, please just tell me what's going on." Melanie begged him as she carefully walked barefooted to where he was leading her.

"Take off the blindfold now." He told her, as he placed his hands on her waist. Melanie ripped the blindfold off, only to see a huge empty field, the few trees that were there, where covered in twinkle lights. She gasped and looked around the field. She turned to look at him

"What is this?" She whispered as she looked up at him.

"You always said you wanted to have a romantic evening in a field filled with fireflies, well this field didn't have any…so I made some." He said shrugging like it wasn't that big of a deal, but inside he was freaking out thinking she didn't like it.

"I love you." She told him as she stood on her tipy-toes and wrapped her arms around his neck. He buried his face in her neck, and took a deep breath.

"Hold on, I brought something." He said backing away from her and going back to the car to grab a picnic basket and a blanket. She clapped her hands together and smiled.

After they finished eating their desert, that was the only thing he packed, Jonathan and Melanie were cuddling, looking up at the stars.

"I can't believe you did all this, for the first date….well after three years anyways." She said correcting herself and she lay her head down on his chest. They were both quite until…

"Marry me?" Jonathan asked suddenly, Melanie's head popped up from his chest quickly

'What?" She asked shocked, her eyes were wide and her breathing had quickened. Jonathan lightly grabbed her hand.

"Marry me. Let me give you the complete family you've always dreamed of. I wasn't here for three years of yours and my son's life. Let me be here for the rest of both of your lives." He said, by the time he finished Melanie had tears in her eyes, she nodded quickly

"Yes! I'll marry you." She said smiling, he pulled the ring box out of his jacket pocket and placed the ring on her finger. She looked at it with amazement, squealed and lept on top of him, knocking him over onto the grass.

"Why now?" she asked suddenly, he stared at her for a few moments before sighing.

"I chose now because, I know for sure we'll last and that you're the only girl I want to spend my life with and because I love you and Michael more then anything in my life." He said as he kissed her forehead lightly causing her to shiver, but he didn't notice, he just continued on with his small speech. "Mel, I was so ashamed." he said shamefully.

"About what? I already forgave you for not being…" she said confused

"Not that. I'm a horrible father! I didn't even know my son's favorite thing to eat for dinner last week when I asked what he wanted. You've been doing this on your own for so long, and you're like a super mom….and I'm just, me." He said placing his head in his hands. Melanie angrily grabbed his hands away from his face and slapped him hard on the cheek. Jonathan held his cheek and looked at her shocked.

"No! You Jonathan are the most beautiful man I have ever met, inside and out. You care more about others then you do yourself, you always help even if people don't want it. You are a great person and an even better father. Michael loves you, and so do I." She said holding his face in her hands. He smiled up at her and kissed her palm.

"Let's go home." Jonathan whispered, she nodded and stood to walk back to the car.

"Wait!" she yelled, he yelled and threw a plate in the air. He turned with his hand over his heart.

"What?" He asked shocked.

"I have to tell my dad." She said running under the tree and grabbing her cell phone.

"Daddy? Guess what! Jonathan proposed" She yelled as she jumped up and down. Jonathan looked at her with loving eyes, and an amused smile.

"He's a lucky guy…which is what I told him earlier today when he called and as for my blessing." Her father, Nick, said smiling into the phone when he heard his daughter squeal.

"Bye Daddy. I love you" Melanie said hanging up the phone, and turning to look at her fiancé. She liked the sound of that. He was cleaning up the picnic/desert they just had. She grinned. After he put the things away in the car she ran full force at him and lept on his back

"Oof!" He said as they tumbled to the grass. He rolled over so he was on top of her. He grinned and kissed her cheek.

"You asked my dad for permission to marry me?" she said as her eyes glistened with tears, He nodded, his cheeks turning slightly pink. He got off the ground and held his hand out for her.

"Let's go put our son to bed." He said picking her up bridal style and placed her into the car. She stared at him lovingly and blushed slightly as he kissed the top of her head.

When they arrived home, Melanie was somewhat worried. She was scared of everybody's reaction…mostly her brothers. It was a known fact that Jonathan and Danny didn't like each other, to say the least. She unlocked the door, and peaked inside to see everybody downstairs on the couch watching Disney movies with Michael. She looked at Jonathan, grabbed his hand took a deep breath and walked into the house.

"We're home" she said quietly. Michael ran up to her and hugged her around the legs, she smiled and bent down to pick him up when she remembered her ring. She handed Michael to Jonathan and looked at everyone.

"Rachel, Uncle David, Uncle Allen, Danny…I, we have something to tell you." She said pausing, she opened her mouth to say something but Jonathan beat her to it

"We're engaged" He said wrapping his free arm around Melanie. She grinned up at him and laid her head on his shoulder.

"What!" Rachel said rushing over, Her fathers looked shocked but pleased at the same time. "Let me see the ring." Rachel said. Melanie held out her hand for her to see, Rachel gasped

"It's beautiful. I'm so happy for you" She whispered, Melanie smiled at her. Danny patted Jonathan on the back.

"Knew you wouldn't back out" He said grinning.

"You knew about this?" Melanie yelled., he smiled and nodded his head.

"Who else would have picked out what you were going to wear?" he asked, Melanie hugged her older brother tightly.

"I think this is enough excitement for one day, you all look pretty tired. Head on up for bed." David Berry said smiling, everyone agreed and headed up the stairs for bed.

"Ah to be young and in love again." Allen said as he grabbed his husbands hand.

Upstairs Melanie and Jonathan were putting Michael to bed.

"Goodnight baby, we love you" Melanie said. Michael smiled up at them tiredly.

"Lets go to bed, my darling fiancé." Jonathan said picking her up again and carrying her to their bed.

"I like that sound of that." Melanie whispered as she kissed his neck

"I like wife better." He whispered back as he placed Melanie on the bed gently, he turned off the lights. He leaned over and kissed her softly whispering he loved her.

* * *

AN: OMG I love this chapter, so fun to write. I looooove it and I hope you do too.

Please review review review!


	10. Author Note

**Update Only!**

**Super sorry that I haven't updated this story in so long. Lots of stuff has been going on in my life and to top it all off my lap top charger broke and I'm borrowing my father's lap top which stays at his house and I live with my mother. It sucks because right when I was in the middle of sending myself chapter 10 my computer died. **

**As soon as I get my charger fixed or just get a new lap top all together I Promise I will update. Though I did get to save my other story's chapter 10 surprisingly before my laptop decided it didn't want to wait for me. I'm hoping to get it fixed soon. Fingers crossed.**

**I also want to thank everyone who is following my story and myself and my readers who are reviewing.**

**Sorry if you see that I posted this update and get excited. I apologize but please stick with me. And it would make me extremely giddy if all you awesome followers read, reviewed and or followed my second story 'A Brand New Year' or better yet all three. I promise it gets better at about chapter 3 or 4 lol.**

**Love you all. 3**


	11. Unexpected News

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Author's Note: Hey sorry guys that it took me forever and a day to update this story. College is kicking my ass right now. Lol but here's chapter 10. Sorry it's kind of short, I just wanted to get something out there for you guys that have waited. Please Read and Review. Tell me what you think and some comments on what the next chapters should be about. I like hearing what you guys think. Thanks again so much.

* * *

Chapter 10: Unexpected News.

The Glee kids had all gathered into the choir room before lunch for an announcement. Mr. Schuster had asked them all to come in. Brittany and Santana were sitting together, holding hands. The boys were talking football, Finn kept sneaking not so sneaky glances at Quinn; who was sitting with Rachel, Kurt and Melanie. Artie, Tina and Mercedes were sitting together talking. Mr. Schuster walked in holding a stack of papers.

"Well kids, Principal Figgins wants the Glee club to sing at the upcoming Fall Rally on Friday." He told announced, everybody groaned loudly.

"Mr. Schuster we have enough to do already without adding the fall rally to our list." Kurt pointed out

"Yeah, I'm surprised that I haven't keeled over yet. I'm a full-time student, singer, cheerleader, girlfriend and not to mention a mother. I don't think I'll be able to handle much more." Melanie said, running a hand through her hair. Rachel and Quinn nodded.

"Yeah, Coach Sylvester has been brutal lately. Yelling at us a lot more than usual and she's having us do longer practices to get ready for the game that's coming up in two weeks." Quinn informed him.

"Guys we don't really have a choice, I mean it's only a matter of time before the school starts to hate us again, why give them reason to do so any earlier?" Artie pointed out. The Glee Club sighed before nodding their heads reluctantly. By the end of the meeting they had narrowed it down to 'Kidnap the Sandy Claws' from The Nightmare Before Christmas.

The group made their way to into the cafeteria. Rachel and Melanie said they were going to save them a table outside seeing as the cafeteria was full; Jonathan had text Melanie saying that he would bring her and Rachael some food from Chipotle on his lunch break. After getting their food, the group made their way out to them. Rachel and Melanie were sitting close together; Rachel was smirking while Melanie shoved her away blushing.

"What made you blush so much?" Quinn teased as she nudged Melanie with her shoulder

"Nothing." Melanie said cutting Rachel off before she could say anything. Rachel rolled her eyes and stuck out her tongue, Melanie laughed at her, before gasping as a pair of arms wrapped around her from behind.

"Hi Jonathan." Rachel said smiling at him lightly, he grinned back at her while kissing Melanie on the cheek. He placed the bag of food on the table before sitting next to Melanie, placing his arm around her shoulder.

"What time are you coming home tonight?" Melanie asked him, taking a sip from her iced tea. Jonathan tilted his head to the side.

"I should be home later" he paused to think, thinking he was done with his sentence Melanie gave him a look that said 'alright smartass' Jonathan flicked her nose gently before continuing. "I should be home around 8:30, 9:00 at the latest, I have to lock up tonight." Melanie nodded her head before biting her lip.

"I have to pick up Michael from the preschool's daycare straight after practice. I should be home at 7:00. So I'll cook tonight." She told him smiling. He smiled and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

"I'll give you a massage after dinner and Michael goes to bed." He whispered in her ear, before giving it a quick nip. Melanie nodded blushing a bright pink.

"Oh gag me." Santana teased the pair, throwing her half eaten apple at Melanie, who stuck her tongue out and threw it back, laughing.

Melanie blew her bangs out of her face as she got into the car to go pick up Michael from preschool. She was still sweaty from practice. Tonight's practice had been much more intense than yesterday; Santana suspected that coach Sylvester and Mr. Schuster had got into another argument, putting her in an even worse mood. Melanie groaned thinking about the massive amount of A.P Calculus homework she was assigned and the essay on Cornelius Vanderbilt for A.P.U.S. History (APUSH). As she pulled up to the preschool, she smiled thinking about her son, she walked into the center. She soon spotted Michael, laying on the floor and coloring a picture.

"Mommy!" Michael ran over to her hugging her tightly around her leg. Melanie smiled at him lovingly, after she had him collect all of his things she picked him up and carried him out to the car. The drive home was full of Michael telling Melanie all about his day at preschool, by the time they reached the house Melanie was already worn out by her hyper son. Luckily for her, Michael was one of the children that liked bath time so that was no problem. Melanie changed Michael into his pajamas, sat him down at the kitchen table and started making him his dinner. As she was making dinner, she got a text from Rachel saying that she was going to pick up some food on the way back from Quinn's house, so she wouldn't have to make dinner for her and Jonathan.

"Okay baby, after you finished eating its bed time alright." Michael pouted while eating his pasta noodles. "I know you want to see daddy before you go to bed, but he's going to be a little late tonight. He's taking you to preschool tomorrow though bud, promise." After a few minutes more of pouting, he found the promise to be acceptable and continued eating, she got out a wet nap and cleaned his face and hands off before carrying him upstairs. Melanie sighed thankful that Michael was over his boycott on bedtime, she sat down at the table and began her homework.

"Honey I'm home." Rachel said carrying a bag of food from chipotle, again. Melanie sighed happily as she began to eat.

"So when are you going to tell everyone about you and Jonathan?" Rachel asked munching on a chip. Melanie smiled thinking back to his proposal once again.

"I was thinking we would tell everyone at Michael's birthday party that's coming up. I haven't even started planning anything yet, the only thing I know is that I want you as my maid of honor." Rachel smiled at her cousin before nodding.

"Are you going to have his party down here?" Melanie nodded her head.

"I was thinking about inviting Jonathan's family and Daddy of course, and everyone in Glee. I'm just not sure what we should do for his party yet." Melanie sighed as she took a long sip form her tea.

"Are you going to invite the cousin?" Rachel asked, Melanie made a face like she smelled something foul, before sighing and shrugging her shoulders.

"Dad will probably ask me to invite them, you know how it is." Rachel and Melanie shared a look.

"We're all family." They both said in a deep voice imitating Melanie's father, before bursting out in giggles.

"I can't believe he's going to be 3." Melanie groaned bringing her head down onto the cool table.

"I feel so old." She said giggling. "Seriously though will you help me plan our wedding? I think we should wait until winter break to start planning and then when just go from there." She said suddenly serious once more. Rachel nodded before getting up to throw away their food containers, and then put Jonathan's food in the fridge. Rachel got out her homework and started to finish it; most of it was done from her study session with Quinn. At 9:00 Jonathan walked through the front door, Rachel and Melanie were sitting at the kitchen table still working on their homework. Melanie was finishing up her essay while Rachel was finishing her French homework, while glancing at Melanie's paper every so often to make sure she got it right.

"Hey girls." He said kissing Rachel on the cheek, before kissing Melanie on the lips. "How was your day?" He said sitting across from them.

"Stressful, practice was brutal but we nailed the routine." Rachel said. "But of course we had a massive amount of homework to do." She finished. Jonathan grimaced muttering something about being glad he was done with school. Jonathan got out of his chair before heading up stairs to give Michael a good night kiss. Coming back down to the kitchen he got out his food and began eating it waiting for the girls to finish their homework. Melanie sighed shutting her laptop after printing her essay, she stood up and stretched out her numb limbs, she collected her paper from the printer before placing it in her binder. She gathered up all her school things placing them back in her bag and hung it on the back of the chair. Rachel sighed as she stretched as well.

"Finally finished it all. It's a good thing we both started most of the homework during class period, or we would be up all night." Melanie nodded her head walking over to Jonathan, who was throwing away his empty food container; she wrapped her arms around his middle in a very belated hug.

"Goodnight you two." Rachel said heading up the stair, soon the pair heard Rachel's shower turn on. Jonathan sighed, knowing that it would be a while before he would be able to wash all of the grease off of him. He looked down at Melanie and smiled, he placed his hand under her chin lifting it up so he could kiss her. Soon their kiss turned much more passionate. Melanie had been pushed up against the wall while his hands gripped her hips; her hands, however roamed all over his chest finally taking refuge in his still sweaty hair. He groaned as she tugged at his hair, he pushed harder against her, grinding their hips together. Melanie pulled her lips away to moan, the sound sending shivers up Jonathan's spine. His lips soon began to ravish her neck and throat. The kitchen was filled with the sound of lips smacking against skin and Melanie's soft breathy moans. After what felt like hours of their intense make out session, Melanie pulled away, swaying slightly.

"I have to take a shower." She told him, he sighed loudly, nodding his head before letting her go. She made her way up the stairs, stopping halfway up. "Aren't you coming?" she asked wearing a very mischievous smirk on her face. Jonathan's eyes darkened before he rushed up the stairs and threw Melanie over his shoulder. He raced into their room, locked the door before turning on the shower. Melanie and Jonathan's room was filled with steam, and muffled moans. On the glass shower door, you could see a steamy handprint.

The weekend came up fast, thankfully to the glee group. The girls, and Kurt, were all going to go costume shopping, except Mercedes, who had to hand out candy and baby sit her cousins while her aunt and parents went to a company party. The guys stayed home and had an Xbox party. Melanie walked around the costume shop looking for two costumes, one that was appropriate while she and Jonathan took Michael trick-or-treating and one that would drive Jonathan wild at the party that the group was attending later in the night; Rachel's fathers convinced the two parents that they should get out and have fun, seeing as all they had been doing consisted of school, work and taking care of Michael. They agreed to watch Michael for the night after trick-or-treating so the parents could go to the party that a fellow cheerleader was throwing.

"What do you think?" Santana said walking out in a red devil costume. Melanie nodded her head automatically, Red was a wonderful color for her. Melanie had found a Batman costume for Jonathan, though he hated dressing up he was doing it for Michael. A bat girl costume for her and a Robin costume for Michael. Now all she had to do is find a costume for the party, she wanted to look amazing without all the slutty. Soon everyone had found a costume for the party but her.

"Sorry guys I just can't decide what I want." She told them, as she took another stroll around the store, looking up on the top shelf she found a costume and smiled, this one would make Jonathan the envy of almost all the guys at the party. She collected the costume and paid for everything. When she got back home she was graced with the sight of Jonathan teaching Michael how to play Mortal Combat, and might she add he was beating the shit out of Finn; who was most likely letting him win.

"Bubs I got your costume for trick-or-treating tonight." Melanie called out, Michael let out a cute squeal at hearing his mother's voice. He jumped off of his dads lap and rushed over to her. Jonathan, who had passed the controller over to Puck, made eye contact with Melanie and winked. Melanie blushed looking away and focused on Michael. Rachel shared a glance with Quinn and Santana who nodded, both thinking the same thing. After giving Michael his costume the girls pulled Melanie into the kitchen.

"What was with that reaction?" Quinn asked, Melanie shrugged looking at her feet.

"You guys totally did it." Santana's voice rang out through the kitchen. Melanie turned bright pink and covered Santana's mouth with her hands.

"Why are so shy about it? I mean you two do have a son together." Quinn pointed out.

"It was the first time that we had sex since I got pregnant with Michael." Melanie confessed still blushing. Rachel gave her a knowing look, after the video game was over, all the boys went home to get ready they were all meeting up at the party much later. Since it was already 4pm Melanie took Michael upstairs to take a bath, she then brought him to Jonathan who was already dressed in his Batman costume, which earned a small giggle from Melanie. Jonathan gave her a light glare before taking Michael and changing him into his Robin costume. Melanie came downstairs in her Batgirl outfit and posed for pictures, much to the dismay of Jonathan. The small family spent three hours trick-or-treating, when they got back to the house, Michael was asleep in Jonathan's arms.

The two headed to the party, Melanie was wearing a long coat to hide her costume from Jonathan, though he knew she was dressed as a nurse from the hat on top of her head. Upon arriving at the party she spotted Rachel, dressed in her pin up sailor outfit, grinding up on Puck (who looked like he was in heaven). Santana, in her devil costume, dancing with Brittany, dressed as an angel. Tina was dancing with Mike, both dressed as vampires. She looked around for Quinn but didn't spot her in her Alice in Wonderland costume. Melanie looked over at Jonathan, in his old baseball uniform, and smirked. She shed her long coat and tapped him on the shoulder, he turned toward her and immediately his eyes darkened with lust. Her nurse outfit was a short peplum dress that showed a generous amount of cleavage. She decided not to wear the tights and went with knee high socks that led to red high heels. She grinned at him, standing on her tippy toes to kiss him on the cheek before skipping over to Rachel, who was now dancing with the other girls, and began to dance and grind with them. Let's just say Melanie and Jonathan didn't stay at the party for too long.

School the next few days was extremely hectic: exams, papers, practice, and glee. However the group made it through, it was now the second to last football game of the season and also the day of the Fall Rally. The glee kids stood backstage waiting for their cue. Soon the lights dimmed and the band started playing, Santana, Quinn, and Brittany all walked out on to the stage with their hair teased and small hats, they wore short prom dresses which had been ripped up and spray painted and distressed. Quinn started to sing first.

_**(Quinn, Santana, Brittany)**__  
"Kidnap Mr. Sandy Claws?  
__**(Santana)**__  
I wanna do it  
(Brittany)  
Let's draw straws!  
__**(Quinn)  
**__Jack said we should work together, three of a kind  
__**(Quinn, Santana, Brittany)**__  
Birds of a feather  
Now and forever  
Wheeee  
La, la, la, la, la  
Kidnap the sandy claws, lock him up real tight  
Throw away the key and then  
Turn off all the lights  
__**(Quinn)**__  
First, we're going to set some bait  
Inside and nasty trap and wait  
When he comes a-sniffing  
We will snap the trap and close the gate  
__**(Santana)**__  
Wait! I've got a better plan  
to catch this big red lobster man Let's pop him in a boiling pot and when he's done we'll butter him up  
__**(Quinn, Santana, Brittany)  
**__Kidnap the Sandy Claws Throw him in a box  
Bury him for ninety years then see if talks  
__**(Quinn)  
**__Then Mr. Oogie Boogie Man  
Can take the whole thing over then  
He'll be so pleased, I do declare  
That he will cook him rare  
__**(Quinn, Santana, Brittany)**__  
Wheee  
__**(Santana)**__  
I say that we take a cannon  
Aim it at his door and  
Then knock three times  
and when he answers  
Sandy Claws will be no more  
__**(Quinn)  
**__You're so stupid, think now  
If we blow him up to smithereens  
We may lose some pieces  
and then Jack will beat us black and green  
__**(Quinn, Santana, Brittany)  
**__Kidnap the Sandy Claws  
Tie him in a bag  
Throw him in the ocean  
Then, see if he is sad  
__**(Santana & Quinn)**__  
Because Mr. Oogie Boogie is the meanest guy around  
If I were on his Boogie list, I'd get out of town  
__**(Brittany)**__  
He'll be so pleased by our success  
That he'll reward us too, I bet  
__**(Quinn, Santana, Brittany)  
**__Perhaps he'll make his special brew  
Of snake and spider stew  
Yumm!  
We're his little henchmen and we take or job with pride  
We do our best to please him  
and stay on his good side  
__**(Quinn)**__  
I wish my cohort weren't so dumb  
__**(Brittany)**__  
I'm not the dumb one  
__**(Santana)**__  
You're no fun  
__**(Quinn)**__  
Shut up!  
__**(Santana)**__  
Make me  
__**(Quinn)**__  
I've got something, listen now  
This one is real good, you'll see  
We'll send a present to his door  
Upon there'll be a note to read  
Now in the box we'll wait and hide  
Until his curiosity entices him to look inside  
__**(Brittany)**__  
And then we'll have him  
One, Two, Three_  
During the whole song Rachel, Puck and, Melanie had snuck around the auditorium, they stood behind three students, two football players and one cheerleader when Brittany counted each number, they each grabbed the student from behind scaring them and making them jump in their seats._  
__**(Quinn, Santana, Brittany)**__  
Kidnap the Sandy Claws, beat him with a stick  
Lock him up for ninety years, see what makes him tick  
Kidnap the Sandy Claws, chop into bits  
Mr. Oogie Boogie is sure to get his kicks  
Kidnap the Sandy Claws, see what we will see  
Lock him in a cage and then, throw away the key_

Once the rally was over the whole group decided to head back to Rachel and Melanie's House. The guys had all sat down in front of the tv and began to play Call Of Duty: Black Ops, Melanie had decided to tell the group all together. Rachel looked over at Melanie and nodded from her position in between Puck's legs.

Melanie cleared her throat to their attention. "Hey guys, I have something to tell you." Everyone looked over at her, Finn and Mike paused the game, while Jonathan came to sit next to her, he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and kissed her temple.

"Well spit it out then" Santana said, Rachel elbowed her in the arm.

Melanie took another breath and opened her mouth when Jonathan cut her off.

"I asked her to marry me, and she said yes… We're getting married." Jonathan smiled at them. Melanie smiled lightly at them, before placing her engagement ring on her finger and showing them.

"Holy shit." Santana said. Quinn nodded her head.

"Congratulations dude." Jonathan nodded his thanks at Finn.

"Oh we have to start planning your wedding!" Brittany said as she and the other girls pulled Melanie upstairs to start their planning. Melanie gave Jonathan a helpless look only to be met with a small smirk. She glared at him, letting him know that she wasn't going to forget this anytime soon.

* * *

AN: Hey Guys! I know this chapter might not be all that much and may end rather oddly but I wanted to give you something since it has been five months since I last updated this story. I really am sorry about that, but all I can say is College, its keeping me extremely busy with school work and paper and exams. Anyways hopefully my next chapter won't be too long off but I never know. I want to say thank you to everybody who is still reading my story even after my forced hiatus. And please if you could be so kind to read and possibly review my other story that would mean a lot to me and motivated me to work on both of them. So thanks to everyone out there. Love you guys.


	12. Author's Note

**Author's Note: Hey guys. I want to write this next chapter but with all that's going on it just doesn't seem right to me to write a new chapter with Cory's passing. I think I'm going to hold off on publishing the next few chapters just to give the whole community, his family and the cast some time to grieve.  
**

**I'm not really comfortable writing chapter that might be really puckleberry heavy all things considering. But no worries I will be continuing this story just give it a few more weeks and I should have the next chapter out, sooner or later.**

**Let's take a moment to remember Cory and pray for his family and friends.**

**Love always.**


End file.
